A little Goodbye A little Trouble
by Amber-Theriot
Summary: Edward left Bella 10 mths ago and she has been like a robot just moving through life, Katherine was never in the tomb but they knew that already, Bella decides she needs a change and moves to Mystic Falls with her best friend Elena. there are somethings that no one knows about Bella. things are more complicated then they seem and what are they hiding
1. New Beginnings

I have been reading some crossover fanfiction and I thought I would try to write one and see how it turns out. I hope everyone likes it. May be some Edward bashing cause I mean he did leave her and she won't have nice things to say about him. But I do love twilight so don't get me wrong. I haven't decided if I want to have the Cullens appear in here yet. So work with me here and we can get through it together. Let me know if you want to see the Cullens come back. R&R

Bella was once again sitting by her window in the rocking chair "he" used to sit in when he watched her sleep. With her homework and dinner she was sitting in her room waiting. But what was she waiting for? It had been eight months already did she think that he was suddenly going to appear out of nowhere begging for her forgiveness. Yes, that is exactly what she thought. So there she sat waiting as the sky grew darker with the approaching night. Night something she didn't care for anymore if she slept at all she would have nightmares that would have her waking up screaming and covered in sweat. Charlie used to come in and check on her but after the first two months of this happening he just stopped. She wished she could get better for him but she just felt so broken. Then like a snapping of a rubber band she finally decided something. She would not waste anymore of her time waiting for something that was never going to happen anyway.

"He" was always too good for her anyway or maybe she had been too good for him. "I am done waiting for you Edward Cullen! I hope you are seeing this Alice cause I am done with all of you." Hmm that made me feel better already. I think that I am going to leave Forks. Once the thought was full I really did want to leave here and get away from all the bad memories. I wonder if dad would let me live with Elena. I know her parents died and she lives with Jenna but they love me. Plus I spend time there every summer except this last one cause I was waiting for them to return and I forgot about Elena. Oh and I haven't talked to her in about 8 months man I am a terrible best friend. "It's still a little early maybe I have can call her." Great now I am talking to myself. Well I think that I will talk to Charlie first and then call her and see if I can come and stay there with them.

I woke up at 6 having slept the whole night without waking up once from nightmares. It was nice to have one good night's sleep. Maybe saying good bye was a good idea. Now to go down and talk Charlie into letting me move across the country with my best friend and if she is still speaking to me that is. Here we go.

"Morning dad."

"Morning Bells." He said. He sounded so tired. I feel so bad for putting him through all of this for no reason.

"So dad I wanted to talk to you about something." He raised his eyebrow at me suspiciously. "What about?"

"Look I know these last few months have not been east for you. I have been like a living robot and I know that even though you don't come in my room anymore I am still waking you up. So I was thinking that I need a change of scenery and a fresh start for my senior year. I was thinking that maybe I could move to Mystic Falls with Elena." I was waiting for him to say something cause he was just staring at me at the moment. I don't think he had any idea how to answer that. He finally composed himself enough to finally say something.

"I think that may be a good idea Bells. You may just need to start new somewhere else. If it's okay with Elena and Jenna for that matter. I have to get to work so you call and talk to them and I will see you later. Oh and you may want to call Jake since you are feeling better he calls every day to check on you might be nice for you to talk to him this time." With that he was out the door. Damn I can't believe I forgot about Jake to ugh I am such a bad person. Ok so I will call Elena and talk to her and Jenna then I will call Jake and go over and visit with him a while. I dialed the number for Elena surprised I remembered it I hadn't called in so long.

"Hello?" said the male voice on the other side. Didn't sound like Jeremy.

"Hi umm can I talk to Elena?" it came out like a question rather than a request.

"Yea hang on a second." I heard him holler for Elena.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Elena it Bella." She then proceeded to squeal like a school girl.

"OMG! Bella you haven't called in months I thought you forgot about me. But then again I haven't called you either so I guess we both in the wrong." I laughed yep still the same girl I remember.

"Yes I know and I am really sorry about that. But look I called to see if it would be ok if I moved there for my senior year I need a change. Plus these past few months have been really hard on me." I then proceeded to tell her about what happened with Edward minus the vampire part. I even told her this without sheading a tear but it sounded like she cried a little for me.

"Oh Bella of course you can come and stay with us we can turn the guest room into your room. As for that Edward character I hope he gets what's coming to him for doing that to you and now I feel even worse for not calling and checking on you. We could have had you here sooner." We talked for a while longer and laughed something I haven't done in a while. I knew that this would be good for me. Goodbye vampires and hello vampire free life. We said our goodbyes and now time to call Jake and see if he is still speaking to me. Breath he is your other best friend and he cares.

"Hello Charlie. Is something wrong with Bella? Is she okay?" Jake shot out before I could even say hello. I giggled.

"No Jake I am fine I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today like now. I could come that way and we could ride the bikes or just talk."

"Really?" He asked. But he sounded excited.

"Yes really I will get dressed and be on my way." He really was excited so I hurry up and got dressed. I realized then that I needed some new clothes so shopping was on the list when I moved. I was throwing out everything Alice got me and was going back to being me with a little attitude. I drove over to Jake's and he was waiting for me having heard the truck down the road with his super wolf hearing. Yes Jake is a wolf and I love him anyway. I mean I dated a vampire it would be hypocritical not to accept him too. He scooped me up into a big hug the minute I got out the truck. He twirled me around in the air and I giggled before I he put me down.

"It's good to hear you laugh again B. I have missed you so much." He said taking my hand and leading me into the garage. He let go of my hand and pulled the tarp off our bikes. It was mine and his most prized possessions I was then wondering how I was going to get my baby from here to Mystic Falls without telling my dad about it. "What has you thinking so hard over there? I know you missed your bike but that shouldn't have you thinking that hard." Now I have to tell him that right after getting me back he was going to be losing me again. This was not going to be easy.

"Jake I am moving with Elena. I have to get away from this place. I don't want to leave you and I want you to come visit when you can. I am sorry I know you just got me back and I am leaving you again." I looked at the ground the whole time I was talking. He walked over and put two fingers under my chin to make me look at him. Silent tears fell cause I really didn't want to leave him but I needed away from this town. "Bell it's okay. If that what you need to feel better then that's fine. I am going to miss you like crazy and I am going to visit the second I can. Now I think I know why you were thinking so hard you want to take your bike with you but you don't want Charlie to know about it." I laughed he knew me so well. I grabbed into another hug this was as a good bye cause I knew I would be leaving in a few days.

"How about I call and see if there is a way to get your bike there the same day you get there. That way Charlie won't know and you will have willow there with you." I laughed cause he remember what I named my bike. I had named her willow cause I was sad at the time and hey what better name then a tree that looks sad all the time. She was a Suzuki Vstrom Street Bike jet black. She was beautiful and fast. Modified by Jake of course, he had the same bike but his was green. It suited him. I jumped up and down clapping. I was feeling really good about this move. We talked for hours just catching up, Charlie showed up and we all had dinner together. I told him about my talk with Elena and he was happy for me. I think he was just happy that I was laughing and cutting up with Jake again. He watched us out of the corner of his eye all night. It was eleven before we got back home. Thank fully Jake had helped me with getting my bike there after I called the airlines to set up a flight. I would leave in two days. I let a breath and crawled in bed and fell asleep. I woke up 2 hours later covered in sweat and screaming. Damn it and here I thought I would get more sleep tonight. I guess I thought wrong. Well may as well start packing what I want to bring with me.

Those two days went by fast and here I was at the airport about to board my flight saying good bye to my dad and Jake. I hugged my dad and he told Jake he would wait for him in the car. I hugged him real tight and he didn't want to let me go. I wanted to give him something as a good bye and for being a good friend to me even when I didn't deserve it. "You are the best friend a girl could ever have and I do love you Jay even if it's not the way you always wanted me to. But I can give you something that you won't forget." I leaned in and kissed him with all I had. I pulled away and looked into his dazed eyes. "Now you know you won't have to wonder what kissing me would have been like. Now go home and I hope you find your imprint soon jay." He kissed me on the cheek and then leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I love you to B and that was better than anything I ever imagined. Now go and have fun live your life and I will see you soon." I smiled at him and walked to ticket counter and boarded my flight and said my final good bye to Forks I was so ready to start fresh.


	2. Shopping and Nightmares

4 hours later we were finally on our way back to the house. We had gotten me so much stuff and as per my word I let Jenna get me a purple off the shoulder dress but it was really pretty so I held my tongue. We also made a stop at the bike shop so I could get another helmet and leathers for protection. I let Jake keep my helmet cause he loved it so much. We finally pulled up to the house and Jeremy came running out the door and scooped me up into hug. He twirled me around just like Jake did.

"Awe man Bell we missed you like crazy." He said as he put me down. "Plus that is one sweet ass ride you have going on over there." I laughed.

"Yea she is the best bike anyone could ask for. Come on help us get this stuff up my room." We carried everything up the stairs in just two trips which is nice. The room was bare like always.

"We can paint it any color you want and then we can get you sheets to match." I turned to Elena standing in the door way. Looking thoughtfully at the room like I was.

"Well maybe I should put up all this stuff first and then we can talk about painting and stuff later or tomorrow. I am pretty tired." I laughed.

"Yea good point. Come on let's get all your things put away. If you feel up to it we can go to the Grill and meet up with the guys. I told them you were coming in today and they are all excited to see you."

"Sounds good let's get the hard part out of the way and then we can decide what I am going to wear."

"I think that the hard part is what you are going to wear putting stuff away is easy." She laughed. Hmm I guess she was right.

"I know it's going to be hard for you at first but you are going to love being here Bell I promise. You can meet my boyfriend Stefan he and his brother are the only new people around. His brother on the other hand Damon you might want to stay away from he is not the nicest person. Right now even less so than normal." Umm okay what is going on here that I don't know about.

"Ok well I will decide for myself about the bad brother but hey I want to meet to man who could steal your heart away from Matt." I laughed and she cringed. I know the Matt thing was still a sore spot and feel bad for saying anything. Man I am no better than Lauren bringing up "him" just to get a rise out of me.

"Look le-le I'm sorry I didn't mean it how it came out. God I am such a bad friend."

"You are not a bad friend and I know you didn't mean it like that. It's just that Caroline is dating Matt now and I forgot to mention that. When did life get to so complicated?" she said exasperated.

"Well I would love to know the answer to that one too, but there isn't one. As for them dating it's good he will be good for her maybe make her chill out." We picked up the rest of my stuff in silence. I put my picture of me and Jay on my bed side table beside the new lamp I got today. The ones of my and the pack was on the wall and the ones of me and Elena and the other guys were on the walls and the dresser. "Now we need to decide what you are wearing cause it almost time to go. You look and wear what you feel comfortable in and I am going to get changed to. Meet me in my room when you done so I can do your make-up and hair." With that she walked out.

I choose to wear one of the denim skirts I got today it stopped mid-thigh, with a deep blue tank and some black knee high boots with a chuck heel. I liked the look a lot. I walked across the hall to see Elena.

"Wow you look great girl. Now let's complete that with some light make-up and I can straighten your hair." Twenty minutes later all done. She gave me smoky eyes with a hint of blue for my shirt and my hair straight went all the way to my butt. Watch out Mystic Falls here I come. I went and took a pic in the full length mirror to send to Jake. A promise is a promise.

I heard the squeal of Caroline when she seen me from across the Grill. She can running and hugged me. "hey Care-bear. Mind letting me breath?" she laughed.

"OMG! Bella you look great. How was your flight? What time did you get here? Do you really have a bike like Jeremy said?" wow and so it begins I look over at Elena who rolled her eyes as we got to the table where Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy were. I assuming the other guy was Stefan cause Elena went and gave him a hug and kiss and he held her in his arms. He smiled at me and said hello and everyone gave me hugs.

"Well Care-bear my flight was fine, I got here about 6 hours ago we went shopping and stuff and yea I do have a bike and it is beautiful." As I was talking a dark haired blue eyed hottie walked up and started talking to Stefan.

"Can't be as beautiful as the sight I am looking at right now." I heard Tyler say from behind me. I smiled and turned around time for him to grab me up and twirl me. I see the mystery guy roll his eyes at Tyler out of periphery vision. I kissed his cheek and he put me down. Me and Tyler are really close not like me and Jake but almost. We have been since I started coming here I was the only one he talk series with.

"Awe shucks Ty you trying to make me blush?" I say to him after he puts me down. He puts his arm around my waste and pulls me close and I laugh. "Well what can I say carina you look great when you blush." With that the mystery guy snorted. I shot him a look and got stuck in his eyes for a second I mean they were so blue. But I was not going to be pushed around again.

"You have a problem with something?" I asked while looking at him.

"Nah I guess not if you're going to fall for that fake sincerity shit." Stefan elbowed him and hissed "Damon" at him.

"Wow do I look like that girl who falls for that fake sincerity shit? Cause I have known Ty my entire life so if anyone is being fake around here it's you. " he scowled at me and walked closer and Tyler's arm tensed around me.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would watch what you say me." He was I guess trying to look scary. But I mean I have been bitten by a scary ass vampire, dated one and my best friend is a werewolf why the hell would he scare me. I was so not backing down.

"Oh you're so scary. I have seen scarier and if you don't like the way I am talking to you then maybe you should have kept your mouth shut a minute ago."

"You are going to be nice to me little girl." His pupils got big and I couldn't help it I laughed at him. "Yea cause that's going to happen. You want me to be nice to you, you better give me a reason." Now he was looking at me even funnier. Stefan walked up now and grabbed him and told us to excuse them. Okay what the hell was that he thought I was going to be nice to him just cause he said it. Yea right.

"Ok so who is playing me first?" I said looking at the pool table we were gathered around. No one volunteered cause I always cream them. I walked around the table to see Stefan and Damon talking. Stefan was shaking his head looking at me. "I guess I will so we can start the slaughter." Ty said. My phone went off mid-way through it was from Jake telling me that him the guys said I looked smoking hot. They also missed me. I texted that I missed them too and went back to beating Ty's ass at pool. We got some food after and then went home. I was still thinking about what the hell was going on with Stefan and his brother. He came back but Damon stayed at the bar but he was watching me most of the night. "Well you had a long day get some sleep and I will see you in the morning bell."

"Night le-le." I went in my room got in my pj's and crawled in bed. What a day. I feel asleep hoping that I didn't have a nightmare and those hopes went out the window when I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Jesus are you ok Bella. You were screaming and I couldn't get you to wake up." Jeremy was looking at me very worried and by then Elena and Jenna had come into my room as well. Damn it now I am going to go through the part of the story I didn't tell Elena well not the vampire part but the other part.

"I am sorry that I woke you guys up. I was hoping that they would have stopped by now."

"Bell what the hell did he do to you. You were screaming his name in your sleep and for him to not leave." Elena had tears in her eyes boy she was about to cry a whole lot more before the night is over with.

I took a deep breath. "Look I guess I am still having problems with this ok. When I told you about him I left out the way he broke up with me. He took me for a walk in the woods we were still close enough so I could see the house. He then told me how he didn't want me, he never loved me, and that he and his family were leaving and that none of them wanted to say good bye to me they just wanted to leave. He walked away and I tried to follow him after a few moments but I got lost and fell then stayed there crying until one of Jake's friends found me and took me home. That is why I am having nightmares I have been since that day. I am really sorry that I woke you all up." By then I had all three of them in the bed with me hugging me good thing it was a king size bed so the all fit.

"How could anyone do that to you? If I ever met this guy Bell I am going to kick his ass." Jeremy said, "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"He's right Bella don't let that bother you anymore. Don't you waste one more second thinking that you are not good enough cause I know that is what has happening with you." Jenna spoke form experience with that. I remember her telling me about Logan from high school.

"Bell they are right. You are worth so much more then you will ever know and we love you enough for 10 of that asshole. You are going to make you a better life here and move on and find someone who loves you for you and that deserves you cause he didn't." Elena had tears streaming down her face. I didn't want to make them sad for me. I had done that for months myself.

"Look I don't want you to cry and feel sorry for me any of you. Trust me I did that enough and I want to forget all about that jerk and move on with my life. I love being here and I had a great day and I plan on having a lot more of them. Eventually I hope to rid myself of these nightmares." They all shock their heads and went back to sleep well except for Elena she stayed with me. I didn't wake up again until the next afternoon. Only to hear someone arguing downstairs. I walked down the stairs to find Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, and Damon arguing with each other. They all got quite when they seen me.


	3. Ride and Replay

**Don't own either story. I am doing Damon point of view in this chapter but he is such a hard character to right for I hope I get it right. Hope you enjoy R&R! I am working up to Bella and Damon's relationship but who doesn't love a little hate before the love? ;)**

"Wow guys that doesn't look like you were talking about me at all." I walked over and poured me some coffee and sat at the table with them. I raised my eyebrows at them. "Well don't let me ruin whatever was going on down here." But then I forgot that I slept in a tank and not long sleeves because Damon's eyes went straight to the scar on arm from James's bite. I put that arm under the table no need for questions I couldn't answer.

"Sorry if we woke you up Bell. Damon was just being his usual ass self." Jeremy said.

"No you didn't actually I was on my way down. But I can see I interrupted something so I am going to take my coffee and go get ready to take a ride." I walked up to my room and put my coffee on my dresser and my phone started ringing. It was Jake of course.

"Hey Jay. How's the pack doing?"

"Hey B. The guys miss you of course. I just missed your voice of course. You really looked good in that pic it's been to long since you smiled. How are the nightmares?" I didn't know that someone followed me up the stairs.

"You have nightmare's?" I heard someone say. I turned to find Damon at my door.

"Umm Jay you mind if I call you back later?"

"Nah it's fine I have patrol anyway. Love you B."

"Be careful and I love you to Jay." I hung up the phone and turned back to Damon.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Awe didn't mean to interrupt the call with your boyfriend. Did you tell him about Tyler?" I smirked at me.

"One that was not my boyfriend and two it's none of your business what we were talking about and threw Ty is just my friend. Now what do you want?" I walked over to the closet and pulled my helmet out and put it on the bed. I grabbed some jeans, my riding boots and jacket. I then turned back to him with his mouth hanging open.

"You know you will catch flies that way. You didn't answer me by the way about what you wanted."

"Oh um right I just want to say I was sorry for how I acted yesterday. I am just having a rough time right now and that is in no way your fault. I was staring because you are pulling out riding gear. Is that bike out front your?"

"Yes as it happens that baby is all mine. As for you apology I accept I guess I know you don't mean it you are only saying it to make Elena happy." I knew he only did it to make her happy because I heard that part of the arguing. Was them trying to make him say he was sorry to me for how he acted. I don't need something if you don't mean it.

"Well then I guess I didn't mean it little girl. I don't like it when I am challenged. I meant what I said about being scared of me too." God what is it with me and assholes. Did he have to be so hot. His eyes got caught in them again. Did he have to be an ass about everything and once again really me be scared of you. I was rubbing my wrist when he said that and he was looking at it again.

"Look I am not scared of you because you're not scary. So moving on from that if you don't like people to challenge you then stay away from me because I always will."

"Where did you get that scar from little girl?" Like I was going to answer that question. Yea try again blue eyes. He leaned in and his pupils got big again. "Tell me how you got that?" Really like getting closer was going to make talk.

"Look where and how I got that is none of you damn business now get the hell out of my room." I yelled and slammed the door in his face. I heard him go down the stairs and I got dressed for my ride. I put my hair up and I was ready. I swear I could hear them arguing again as I made my way down they stopped again. Still in the same spot the kitchen table.

"Well I am off for a ride around town. I will be back later and hopefully you guys can have whatever you are arguing about all figured out." With that I walked out the house and threw on my helmet started my baby. She purred to life and I gunned it down the road. My ride was amazing it took me 3 hours before I got back. Unfortunately I still found them all sitting at the table and Jenna still wasn't home. Something was off about them but I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hey Bell your back." Jeremy said as I walked in the house. Well duh now what you can't talk about anymore because now I am here. I smelt blood in the house and seen Elena was taking some cups to sink that had red in them. Dude you have to be kidding me. I know I didn't just move away from vampires only to be near some more. But they were warm and I have seen them eat. Oh if only I knew what was going on around here? The eye thing to what was that? Great now I am going to be up until I figure this shit out and if I am right then they both clearly now. I could feel them watching me as I had my eyes on Elena. "Bell are you ok, you zoned out there for a minute."

"Huh yea I am good. So what have you guys been doing?" besides talking about me and possibly hanging out with vampires who clearly are different from the ones I know unless they are wearing contacts. But Damon's eyes were so blue that there was no way they were contacts. Ugh I need to stop I am seeing things.

"Well we were starting to get worried about you. There for a second we thought Damon had scared you off." Jeremy laughed. Yea no, he has not scared me off yet but if I find out any more about them they may very well do that. "Nah like I said before he is not as scary as he thinks he is." I say sitting down, staring at him while I do so. I can tell I am pissing him off by the look in his eyes and boy did that just make him look even hotter.

"So what is it that you guys wanted to know? I know that you have been here all day talking about me. It is kind of obvious cause you all get quite when I come in the room." I am not stupid. I add on the end I know they may think that I am but I am so not. I have seen people talk about me so fast that I didn't even hear what they say and I could still tell they were talking about me. These guys were much more obvious about it.

(Damon POV)

Here I am again walking into the Grill. I really with this town had a better place to hang out. My little brother and his girlfriend were here with their friends. Elena Gilbert the bane of my existence cause she looked exactly like the person I was trying to pretend never existed. As I walk up I see the best thing I have seen in a long time. A beautiful girl with long mahogany hair and the deepest chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. She had some amazing legs to mmmm what I would do with legs like that.

"Stef what am I doing here again?" I ask him annoyed because he is the reason I am here now.

"You are here to meet her." He points with his eyes to the mystery girl who was now being twirled around in the arms of none other than Tyler Lockwood. "She is Elena's friend I told you was coming her name is Isabella but like to be called Bella. Be nice to her for Elena please." I of course was rolling my eyes at the sight I see and Stefan telling me to be nice to her. But I do have an urge to rip Tyler's arms off of her when I hear what he is saying to her.

"Well what can I say carina you look great when you blush." Tyler tells her and I snort because he probably has no idea what the hell he is saying to her. She turned her attention to me then with fire in her eyes. "You have a problem with something?" she says with venom in her voice. Wow her voice is amazing wonder what it would sound like if she said my name.

"Nah I guess not if you're going to fall for that fake sincerity shit." Stefan elbowed me and hissed "Damon" at me. However I am not paying attention to him I am looking at the brave soul in front of me. oh if only she knew how dangerous I was right now.

"Wow do I look like that girl who falls for that fake sincerity shit? Because I have known Ty my entire life so if anyone is being fake around here it's you." I scowled at her and walked closer and Tyler's arm tensed around her. Smart boy but if you tighten that arm and more around her I will rip it off boy.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would watch what you say me." I say giving her my best glare.

"Oh you're so scary. I have seen scarier and if you don't like the way I am talking to you then maybe you should have kept your mouth shut a minute ago." What the hell am I losing my edge or something? Ok fine you want to play that way you just moved here no way Elena got vervain on you yet. Try this one little girl.

"You are going to be nice to me little girl." I say to her in my best convincing voice. But what happens next surprises the hell out of me. "Yeah because that's going to happen. You want me to be nice to you, you better give me a reason." What the hell. Why didn't it work? I can't see any jewelry on her so I know she isn't wearing it and she doesn't smell like it either.

"Excuse us for a second." Stefan said as he grabbed me and walked me over away so that they couldn't hear us talk.

"What the hell Damon? I told you to be nice to her not compel her the minute she pisses you off." Clearly someone was not paying attention cause it didn't work no did it.

"Stefan I can't compel her. Did you guys get her on vervain already?"

"No we didn't give her anything yet, I have no idea why she can't be compelled Damon. But that is not the point being nice to her doesn't mean compelling her and you know what maybe just stay away from her cause now you have pissed Elena off enough for one night." Then he walked away back to Elena and watched Bella school Tyler in pool. Man she was hot but why can't I compel her and what is she hiding. She is definitely hiding something behind those brown eyes. I stayed at the bar most of the night watching her play pool and interact with Tyler and one point she stopped to text someone. I wanted to know who was so special that she stopped mid-game and texted back. Did she have a boyfriend? Is that what she was hiding?

I went home that night without a bleach blonde attached to my arm for dinner. I was still thinking about Elena's new house guest. She was beautiful and snarky just like me. I could see the pain behind her eyes when she spoke and smiled. Something bad had to happen to make here move away from her father. I was going to find out what it was. After I ate and compelled bleachy to forget about me I went to bed. For once I went to sleep thinking about something other than Katherine and it was nice.


	4. Questions and Answers

I woke Stefan early enough to go to Elena's and find out the little girl. "Wake up Stef we have work to do."

"What do you mean "we" have work to do?" he asked. Really what do we have to do? There is a girl who cannot be compelled and is not wearing or ingesting vervain and he asks what work?

"Really Stefan you are not the least bit interested about the girl? She can't be compelled and you don't want to know why that is. Or why she moved across the country to live with her best friend who is not even remotely related to her." He groaned but got out the bed and got dressed. We arrived at the house and Jeremy answered the door. "What's up guys." He said and he let us pass and Elena was coming down the stairs already, good. "Stefan Damon what are you doing here so early?" she asks.

"Apparently Damon tried to compel Bella last night and it didn't work. Did you give her anything with vervain in it?" he asked as we all sat down at the table. "No I didn't I mean she just got here last night I figured I had a little time before I needed to worry about that. I also didn't expect Damon to try and compel her after meeting her for five minutes." Hmm well she shouldn't have challenged me and I wouldn't have tried to compel her. She is hiding something dammit and I want to know what.

"Well then she knows something we don't. I have never met someone I couldn't compel who wasn't on vervain. She is hiding something and I want to know what it is." Elena looked like someone just lit a fire under her ass. She jumped out her seat and started to yell at me. "If she is hiding something its none of your damn business Damon. Can't you just leave one person I know the hell alone. So what if she made you mad it happens. Not everyone is going to bend to your will and you will just have to live with that." Hmm nice little speech there Elena but you just confirmed to me that she is hiding something from us and it seems you don't know what it is either.

"Well I am going to find out what she hiding and I don't really care what you think Elena. It is safer for us to know what the hell is going on cause what if she knows about us huh did you ever think of that. I bet you didn't did you? You want her to stay alive then you better start talking

"Well Damon if you want to get on her good side for her to talk to you , you are going to have to tell her you were sorry for the way you acted last night. If that is possible for you and I would rather you stayed the hell away from her she don't need you in her life at all." Elena was still fuming when I heard Bella wake up and make her way down the stairs and we all got quite as she entered the room.

"Wow guys that doesn't look like you were talking about me at all." She walked over and poured herself some coffee and sat at the table with us. "Well don't let me ruin whatever was going on down here." Well you see you did ruin it little girl by coming in here. I seen something on her arm then that had me kicking Stefan under the table. There on her wrist was a bite mark from a cold one if I was not mistaken. How the hell did live through that and how the hell does she know a cold one? So many questions popped into my head but by then she noticed my looking and put her hand under the table so I could no longer see it.

"Sorry if we woke you up Bell. Damon was just being his usual ass self." Jeremy said. He was trying to make her think about something besides us talking about her. Maybe she wasn't as slow as I thought. Which cannot be a good thing.

"No you didn't actually I was on my way down. But I can see I interrupted something so I am going to take my coffee and go get ready to take a ride." Take a ride? Did she mean that the motor cycle outside was hers? She just keeps surprising me. I got up from the table and followed her up the stairs ignoring Elena whisper yelling for me to leave her the hell alone.

"Hey Jay. How's the pack doing?" I heard her ask into the phone. Pack? What the hell was she talking about and more importantly who was she talking to.

"Hey B. The guys miss you of course. I just missed your voice of course. You really looked good in that pic it's been to long since you smiled. How's the nightmares?" I heard a male voice on the other end of the phone tell her. So it was a boy was he her boyfriend? Why am I so worried about if she has a boyfriend? This girl confounds me. Why was she having nightmares? Before I could stop myself I asked her.

"You have nightmares?" I say to her back. She apparently didn't hear me follow her up the stairs.

"Umm Jay you mind if I call you back later?" she asked the boy on the other end of the phone.

"Nah its fine I have patrol anyway. Love you B." Patrol? What was he talking about? I didn't like hearing him tell her he loved her and as it turns out I hate it even more when she says it back to him a second later.

"Be careful and I love you to Jay." She hung up the phone and turned back to me.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Awe didn't mean to interrupt the call with your boyfriend. Did you tell him about Tyler?" I smirked at her. I was just being a smart ass and to be honest I was hoping she would answer this question cause the ones that we coming later she was not going to like.

"One that was not my boyfriend and two it's none of your business what we were talking about and threw Ty is just my friend. Now what do you want?" She walked over to the closet and pulled out a helmet out and put it on the bed. She then grabbed some jeans, riding boots and jacket. She then turned back to me with me having my mouth hanging open. I can imagine her riding that bike and it was making me think things I should have not been. Focus I told myself.

"You know you will catch flies that way. You didn't answer me by the way about what you wanted."

"oh um right I just want to say I was sorry for how I acted yesterday. I am just having a rough time right now and that is in no way your fault. I was staring because you are pulling out riding gear. Is that bike out front yours?" Well maybe if I fake it she won't notice.

"Yes as it happens that baby is all mine. As for you apology I accept I guess I know you don't mean it you are only saying it to make Elena happy." Damn I was right she was observant. But she was also right I only did it to make Elena shut up.

"Well then I guess I didn't mean it little girl. I don't like it when I am challenged. I meant what I said about being scared of me too." I was really trying to scare her but I don't think that it was working cause let me be honest with myself I really didn't want her to stay away from me.

"Look I am not scared of you because you're not scary. So moving on from that if you don't like people to challenge you then stay away from me because I always will." She was absently rubbing the scar on her wrist. I don't even think she knew what she was doing. I really wanted to know who hurt her like that.

"Where did you get that scar from little girl?" I asked politely. Maybe she would answer if I was nice about it, but wouldn't you know I was wrong.

"Tell me how you got that?" I tried to compel her again and it didn't work it only served to piss her off even more. Let me tell you how cute she looked when she was pissed like a kitten.

"Look where and how I got that is none of your damn business now get the hell out of my room." She yelled and slammed the door in my face. I then went back to the table. Stefan looked at me funny and Elena was just even more pissed. I could see Stefan hiding a smile.

"So I guess that didn't work out for you at all did it brother?" he snickered. But I was too busy listening to Bella dress upstairs to listen to him. I heard her coming down the stairs. I watched as she went to the door and then turned to talk.

"Well I am off for a ride around town. I will be back later and hopefully you guys can have whatever you are arguing about all figured out." Then she promptly slammed the door and I used vamp speed to the window and watched as she gunned her bike down the road. I went back to the table and sat down they all had dumb founded looks on their faces. "Why did you watch her leave?" Elena asked.

"To make sure she left." I lied. I just wanted to see her for a few more seconds. "For the record I was right she is hiding something. That scar on her arm came from a vampire. But not like us there are two types of us and the one she got bite by should have either killed her or turned her into one like them. So what I want to know is how she lived through that and why is she still human if that thing bite her." Elena sucked her breath in when I was done and Jeremy just looked like someone had slapped him in the face. He was thinking the same thing that I was how someone could hurt her like that.

"Damon, do you really think she knows about vampires?" Elena asked. Well hello dumb question she had to know about at least one kind. "Yes Elena I think that it is safe to say that she knows about at least one kind of vampire. She got bite by one it's kind of hard not to know what is going on." She then looked at Jeremy. "Do you think it's her ex that was vampire? That was only guy she has ever dated. Plus that accident in Phoenix you remember?"

"Yes I remember that. We couldn't visit cause of school. It had to be him cause she never mentioned any one else. Do you think it was him who bit her?" Okay what the hell is going on her and who the hell are they talking about and how does a girl that hot not have other boyfriends?

"Do you want to share with the rest of the class what the hell you are talking about." I said through clenched teeth.

They shared a look and she then told be all about what happened with her ex Edward his name was. When she got to the part where he left her in woods and told her she wasn't good enough and that he didn't love her I was ready to kill. This was a new feeling for me I haven't wanted to hurt someone for hurting another in a while. It just meant I cared about her and it was a hard reality to come to. We just stayed at the table thinking about what this could mean. It had been at least 3 hours before we heard her bike pull up on the yard to say that everyone was glad she was back and safe was an understatement. Elena picked up the two cups I had put blood in and went to rinse them before Bella seen them.

"Hey Bell your back." Jeremy said as she walked in the house. She then just stopped and looked off into space so Jeremy stepped in. "Bell are you ok, you zoned out there for a minute."

"Huh yea I am good. So what have you guys been doing?" if you only knew what we have been doing. Trying to figure you out my beauty. She had her eyes on Elena that whole time she was zoned. I think she noticed the blood.

"Well we were starting to get worried about you. There for a second we thought Damon had scared you off." Jeremy laughed. Haha Jeremy I hope I didn't scare her off I want to get to know her better.

"Nah like I said before he is not as scary as he thinks he is." Well there you go folks. Now she was pissing me off I could scare anyone I wanted to. Apparently she had been hanging out with vampires already and they were way worse on control then we were so I can see why she wouldn't be scared of me.

"So what is it that you guys wanted to know? I know that you have been here all day talking about me. it is kind of obvious cause you all get quite when I come in the room." She wasn't stupid. I knew she knew that. But really is going to answer our questions or avoid them. Second is she going to talk in front of Jeremy and Elena? By then Elena was back at the table looking thoughtful.

"Okay so I will start." She said looking at Elena and Jeremy. "How long have you known that you were keeping company with vampires?" They both looked shocked but I wasn't. She was straight to the point.

"Well a while I guess me longer then Jer." Elena answers truthfully. "Hmm well when were you going to tell me cause I moved her to get away from the supernatural, but just seems to fucking follow me everywhere I go doesn't it." Ooh spit fire I loved it when she was mad. But was she not being a hypocrite right now she didn't tell Elena about this Edward being a vampire.

"About the same time you were going to tell us about Edward being a cold one." I said. She sucked in her breath and leveled her eyes at me.


	5. Stories and Tragedy

She chuckled at me. "I am guessing the scar gave that away blue eyes." She said smiling at me. I loved it when she smiled I realized then especially when she was smiling at me. "Well I did happen to notice that yes. But why can't you be compelled I know that they don't have that talent." She looked thoughtful for a minute before she answered. "For the record I wasn't going to them because its not safe to know about them. They have kings that don't like for humans to know about them and they kill those that do. So I know you are thinking I am a hypocrite for asking when I already knew but hey I like them to be alive." Then she took a breath and began to speak again and to be honest I could listen to her speak all day.

"Well Edward could read minds well everyone but me maybe that's why you can't compel me. I am guessing that is what you were trying to do last night when you wanted me to be nice to you and this morning when you wanted to know about my scar." Hmm yes she was observant.

"Yea that is what I was trying to do both times but you seem immune my little beauty." I smirked at her and she giggled. That didn't make Elena happy at all she wanted me far away from her friend and that is that last place I wanted to be.

"You know if you would have been a little nicer to me I might have answered you eventually but as I said then you have to earn my friendship Damon. But since you are both vampires then I guess I can tell you the whole story about Edward and his family." She told us all about him and his family. What they were like and their abilities. Then she got to the part about the game that lead to her being bitten and I almost broke the table in half. She reached across the table and put her hand on mine and I loosened my grip on it. She continued to her party and what happened with the paper cut that part didn't surprise me at all with their control. Then to part where he left her in the woods how she tried to follow him and falling down. Then she told us about her friend Jake and him being a shifter that shifted into a wolf.

Damn she really was a supernatural magnet. She has lived through a lot in her short life. She then told us about the months where she just went through the motions to make people think she was ok. How she would sit every night at the window and wait for them to come back. By now Jeremy had his arm around her and Elena was crying in Stefan's lap. I on the other hand was pissed beyond reason. Then she got to the nightmares where she would relive what he did to her and this Victoria person would find her and kill her. How the hell could they leave her with some crazy vampire after her? They must not have thought about that. She told us how some guy named Laurant had found her and the wolves killed him for her and that was how she found out about them.

When her story ended with her coming her I was glad that she decided to move here. We could watch and protect her. Especially if this person was still after her. I noticed that her hand was still on mine and so did she at the same time she blushed and pulled her hand back. I missed her touch already.

"So what you're telling us that he left you when he should have known that this person would come back for you. Coward." I muttered the last part under my breath. If I ever met this Edward person he would not last the night. "Yea I guess that's the gist of it. He didn't love me enough to stick around to care if I lived or died. But from what I hear she hasn't been near Forks for a few weeks. I think she may have given up getting past the wolves." Hmm I seriously doubt that when a vampire wants revenge they will get it no matter how long they have to wait for it.

"I doubt that my beauty vampires don't give up when they want revenge they will get it no matter the amount of time they have to wait. All we have is time." I smiled at her when she blushed again when I called her my beauty. At the point I wish that she was mine.

"Well Damon now you know all about me and my vampires so how about you guys share." Apparently she was done doing the talking. I don't know how much to tell her about us. It wasn't just me it was what Stefan wanted her to know as well. But he started.

"Me and Damon were turned…" after that I tuned him out as he told her our story. The only thing I was interested in was the faces she was making as he told her out sorted history. She looked beyond pissed when he got to the Katherine using us parts. To the end where she was nowhere to be found when we woke to this life. Of course she also felt bad that I loved Katherine willingly and Stefan was compelled to do so. She looked at me and smiled a sad smile. She felt the same pain as me and for once someone didn't pity me for feeling the way I felt about Katherine because she had felt the same way about Edward. We both loved people who didn't love us back. My eyes softened and I smiled at her a real smile not my fake smirk. Her eyes lit up for the first time since I met her she had light in her eyes. I was glad that I was the one who put it there.

(Bella POV)

Wow and here I thought I had it rough. He was waiting for her for about 145 years. He made me feel again I wasn't sure what I was feeling for him but I felt something, I was trying to figure it out when my phone rang. It was Jake, I smiled.

"Hey Jay sorry I didn't call you back earlier went out riding." Silence. "Jay are you there?"

"Yea I am look B I have to tell you something and it's not exactly easy." He went silent again and now I was worried he never sounded like he did now. He sounded defeated.

"Charlie was killed this afternoon by Victoria B. I am so sorry we tried to get to him but she is so fast and she had at least 6 other with her. She almost killed Embry too when he tried to get Charlie away from her." I had tears streaming down my face by now. I had texted Charlie to tell him I got here and then I when I woke up I went out. No no no why did she have to kill him. "B please say something." Damon had gotten up and pulled me into his lap because he heard what Jake said and then he took the phone from me.

"She is in shock right now. I don't think she is going to be able to speak for a minute. Maybe you can just tell me what happened so I can explain to her how you let 7 vampires get near her father." I heard growling from the other end of the phone. "Who the hell are you and you have no idea what you are talking about." He spat out at Damon.

"My name is Damon doggy and I heard everything you said from across the table from Bella. Yes before you ask I am a vampire but not like the ones that you have been playing fetch with I am an original. So you can either start talking or I can hang up and let Bella call you back when she is feeling up to talking." I heard all of this but all I could do was cling to Damon's shirt and cry. I had just lost my father because of Edward fucking Cullen and if I ever seen him again I was going to use his head as a soccer ball and as for the rest of them well I would find a use for them as kindling. "She made six others like her and she came for Bella but she was gone so she went for her father. We haven't seen her in weeks so it was only two wolves on patrol me and another one. By the time we all phased and got the six taken care and went for Victoria she had already killed Charlie. Unfortunately she also managed to get away from us again." I heard Damon let out a growl of his own in frustration. It was then that I noticed he was rubbing my back trying to get me to calm down and it felt really nice.

"Well it looks like you let her get away again and she knows that would have called Bella to come back for the funeral at least. I will talk to her and when she is ready she can call you back."

"Fine vampire but you make sure she calls me back I want to make sure that she is ok. Tell her how sorry I am that I failed her again." With that he hung up on Damon. I knew what he was talking about when he said he failed me again. But that was not his fault all of this was on the Cullens and I would be sure to make sure they paid if I ever seen them again. Damon was still rubbing my back but it was starting to have another effect on me besides making me feel better.

"Bell are you ok? Can you please say something?" Elena was begging me to talk but I couldn't find my voice and when I did all I could do was scream in frustration. I jumped out of Damon's lap and then screamed out loud it didn't make me feel better. I grabbed my phone and ran to my room leaving four people sitting there staring after me with worried expressions. I called Jake back. I didn't want to but I had to find out about my father.

"B is that you?"

"Yea it's me Jay." I answered in a half whisper my voice was a little hurt from me screaming.

"B I am so sorry this is entirely my fault I should have been better you have lost enough already."

"This was in no way your fault Jay or any of the packs fault. It is all the Cullen's fault and one day I will see that they pay for everything that has been taken from me because of them." First my mother and Phil had been taken seem Victoria thought to go after them first when she couldn't get to me. Now my father is dead and that leaves me alone in the world. All I had now were friends and I am sure they are next on her list.

"I know that you think that but I should have watched better after what happened with you mom and Phil B. Trust me if we ever see the Cullen's here we will end them. Leaving others to take care of the mess they created." I could tell he was about to phase if he didn't calm down.

"Jay you need to calm down so we can talk about this. Did he suffer?"

"From what I seen B I would guess so. She is nuts…B I really don't want to tell you this please don't make me." I knew he was begging me not to make him hurt me anymore then I already was but I don't think it can get much worse.

"I know this hard for you Jay but imagine how I feel this is my fault too. I should have just let her kill me maybe then my parents would still be here." I seen Damon come in my room and sit on my bed with me and he grabbed my hand in his. "I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again little girl." He told me. There was so much emotion in his eyes it made tears come forth again but silent one this time.

"B don't talk like that ok. When we got to the house there was blood everywhere and she had him by the throat and told him that he should thank you for his death and the death of your mother and Phil. Charlie told her that he would rather die multiple times then see her ever lay a hand on you and then he looked at me and told to protect you with my life. She broke his neck and ran. She was so fast B we couldn't catch her." He was crying with me. Damon had gotten closer to me and pulled me into his side and was rubbing my back again. He kissed my head and then took the phone and put it on speaker.

"When were you going to do the funeral?" he asked Jake for me.

"In three days that the soonest we can do it. I know you are not thinking of letting her some back here are you? That psycho vampire will just be waiting for her to get here. She will try to kill Bella again."

"Of course she is going and we will be coming with her. I know that you will not let her blink an eye without someone watching her while she is there. Me and my brother are more than capable of killing her if she gets so much as close to Bella while we are there." Ah there was the confidence I was waiting for. That was going to make Jake mad but it made me happy that he didn't try to say that I couldn't go.

"How are you going to kill her when even we can't and we were made to kill you kind?" Jake asked.

"No you were made to kill their kind. We are different my little wolf and we are faster and stronger then her and you and your pack of mutts trust me." You just had to go and say something to piss them off didn't you? I really didn't need them to be fighting right now that is the last thing I want to have to deal with when we go back to Forks.

"How are you different and don't call us mutts." Ugh here we go again. "Look as much as he would love to answer that question Jay it's going to have to wait. I really don't want to listen to you two argue all day either cause I am sure you could. Damon be nice and don't call them that and Jake enough with the bloodsucker thing ok. They are nothing like the Cullen's ok not at all. Now I will be there the day of the funeral and I will leave the day after. I will limit my time there if that will make you feel better." I was looking at Damon and he really wanted to say something but apparently thought better of it and he nodded his head as an ok I will behave.

"Fine I will be nice to them and try not to call them names but they all smell so bad." Is that all he worried about the smell. Well to me Damon smelt pretty damn good. He obviously had the answer to this one. "We don't smell like them we smell human to you and wouldn't recognize us as vampires if I hadn't told you first. So don't you worry your furry head about smelling anything." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine but I still don't trust you around Bella. She needs to be away from all vampires." Are we really going to spend this time talking about how I need to stay away from vampires? I mean I know that he is right I really do need to stay away from them. But I don't think that is going to work. I am already attracted to this one. "Jay please don't start trying to tell me what to do ok. I am perfectly safe around Damon and Stefan. Besides I am sure that Elena and Jeremy are going to come to no matter how much I don't want them to cause it really is not safe for them there at all."

"Fine B I will see you in a few days. Please take care of her blooo..Damon." with that he hung up. Then it was just me and Damon sitting in my bed curled up together. I felt so tired all of a sudden. He picked me up pulled off my boots and socks then pulled back the blankets and put me under them. He went to pull away and I grabbed his hand, "please stay I don't want to be alone right now." He nodded and pulled off his shoes and climbed in the bed and put his arm around me. I curled into his side and fell asleep and for once I didn't have a nightmare.

(Elena's POV)

Poor Bella, first she loses her mom and Phil then her dad. All because she fell in love with the wrong guy. Speaking of wrong people where the hell is Damon? He went up there to check on her what the hell is he doing. I seen how he was looking at her and I have to say I have never seen him look that way at anyone. He looked almost happy touching her hand like that. Then he held her in his lap while she cried and he talked to her friend. I didn't know he was capable of feeling anything after what Katherine did to him.

"Stefan what is going on up there?"

"He is talking to her friend with her about the funeral and about how her dad died. The funeral is in three day she says she will go for the funeral and stay until the next day. Jake didn't want her there at all but she is going. Now he and Jake are calling each other names and Bella is stepping in to tell them to stop. Surprisingly Damon is listening to her and being nice. She says that you and Jeremy will most likely go with her even though she will tell you not to." Of course we are going to go with her, like we would make her go through that alone. Why is Damon being so nice to her maybe he likes her. She would be good for him that's for sure. "Now they are done and Damon is tucking her into bed but she asked him not to go. He is holding her." He stopped right there and looked thoughtful. Me and him both I don't think Jer knew what to think about this. He had been watching Damon like a hawk since Bella first touched his hand to calm him down.

"This is getting weird. Why is he being so nice to her? Normally he would have tried to compel her to sleep with him or feed from her and moved on." Jer way to be blunt. But it is true that is normally what he does. He can't compel Bella and I think he really cares about her.

"For once Jeremy I think that Damon is being sincere about what he is doing for Bella. He cares for her and I don't even think he himself knows why." Stefan said. Well at least he took that one cause I so did not know what to say. I wanted her to stay far away from Damon when she got here for obvious reasons but now I am not so sure. He was never this nice to people not even me. I mean yea he hasn't tried to kill me but still. He is always rude with everyone else and he has known them longer and here he was upstairs with a girl he barely knew cuddling.

"I think that Damon is in love but this time it's real." Well I don't know but I think that Bella likes him to and I worry about that but I don't think that he would hurt her like that. He already seems to care about her so much and he doesn't really know her. I hope that they work cause I don't think that either one of them can take the pain of losing someone else they love. "I think that you may be right baby."

"Well there is just way to much love in the house for me, so I am going to go and see my girlfriend. Wonder what my little witch is up to today. Speaking of maybe you should tell Bella about Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie." Jeremy said. He was right we should tell her she had a right to know. I just didn't know how to tell her but knowing her she probably already knew about Tyler they were friends. I still can't figure that one out. I know they are close but how could she be that close with him? I wonder if they have ever done things together. I wonder if that Edward did anything with her. I mean me and Stefan had sex all the time but from what I am hearing about those kinds of vampires they can't control themselves. So I am guessing that would be a no. Plus that is a conversation for when the boys are not here I don't think that Damon is going to want to hear that one.

At the moment though Stefan is kissing down my neck so I am going to stop thinking and pay attention to that.


	6. Are you sure Opps

(Bella POV)

A few hours must have passed cause when I woke up one it was dark outside and two I was staring into the most beautiful pair of blues eyes I had ever seen. He stayed with me this whole time I was torn between jumping up and down with happiness and playing it cool. So I went with a little of both. I smiled at him. "Thank you for staying with me and for earlier. It was really hard to deal with and you helped, so thank you." sounds lame to say thanks twice but hey I didn't really know what to say.

"You are welcome on both accounts my beauty. The first one was my pleasure I will stay with you every day if it means I get to wake up next to you." Awe did he have to be so sweet. I mean is this the same guy from the grill and earlier today? He seems so different. I guess story time brought us closer together and then with the phone call and the cuddling. Hmm I wonder what would happen if I do this. I leaned in a little closer to him and kissed him. It was soft and sweet. But that was only for a moment. Before I knew he was running his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave him. I moaned at the taste of his tongue in my mouth which only made him pull me closer until every part of our bodies were touching. As good as this felt I had to make him stop cause he was now running his hand under my shirt and that was new territory for me so I pulled away.

"God I am so sorry Bella. I just got carried away and I shouldn't have." He says to me really fast. Oh this is so embarrassing but I am going to tell him the truth. "It's not that it felt really good and I liked it. It's just that, god this is embarrassing, I have never had sex or anywhere near it. The kiss we just shared was the best kiss of my life and the only one I have had like it. See he was to worried about control so he never kissed me with tongue at all and he never touched me like that either." Ok so now he is looking at me like I grew another head. As if it was not embarrassing enough to have to say it now he looking at me like that. I hate men so I pushed away from him and went to get out of the bed when he grabbed me around the waist.

"Wait don't go. I am sorry that just caught me off guard for a minute. Its just you are beautiful I don't see how he was able to keep his hands off you. I didn't mean to make you think I was making fun of you or something. God I am such an ass I guess things really don't change. I know I messed this up already so I'm going to go." No no I didn't want him to go and he didn't mess anything up. Ugh hurry up and say something before he leaves.

"No don't go Damon. You didn't mess anything up; I just didn't know how to tell you that. I really don't want you to leave." I looked him in the eyes like he did me the other day, trying to compel him to stay or make him laugh to lighten things up. It worked to he laughed and sat back down and brought me into his lap. "You are something else you know that. Most people are terrified of me but not you. You just compelled me with one look and you can't even compel a vampire. I am yours now whether you want me or not."

"Of course I want you Damon. What's not to want? "

"Well if two are done with your heart to heart why don't you come down stairs there are still a few things we need to tell Bella." It was Stefan. Shot me now I know he heard all of that. I could feel myself blushing already. "Don't worry he and Elena just got here near the end of that." I sighed in relief. We went down the stairs to sit on the sofa while Elena and Stefan sat on the love seat. I wonder what they have to tell me now.

"Well I guess since you know about them I should tell you about the others. I already called and talked to them and they would have told you themselves but they are busy. So Caroline is also a vampire, Tyler is a werewolf and Bonnie is a witch." She says this to me like I didn't already notice.

"I already know about Tyler. He is just as hot in temperature as Jake and the guys so I figured that one out. Caroline knew about that one to cause she is colder to the touch then she used to be. Bonnie how ever did not see that one coming. So you got me there." I laughed near the end. My life was a supernatural book waiting to happen. Suddenly I got a random thought so I went with it.

"So uh if you drink someone's blood that drank a whole bunch of monster do you get the energy too?" you could of heard a pen drop they were all looking at me like I was retarded. Then they all started laughing me included. What you have to admit it was a legitimate question.

"Wow babe just wow. To answer your random ass question no we do not get energy but you can taste the extra sugar in their blood makes it sweeter." Hmm good to know. I hope he is not feeding of people anymore I would rather he feed from me then to do that to some innocent person. I will however save that question for when we are alone.

"Babe?" Elena says raising her eyebrow at us. Apparently Stefan didn't tell her what he heard when they came in the house. Damon threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. "Yes Elena to answer your unasked question we are dating, and no you have no say in it." Man Damon way to shut the girl down and she was just looking at me with her mouth open like she was wondering how I could be near him and not hate or fear him.

"Oh Elena he is not that bad you just got to look past the bad attitude and the lashing out that he does and he is not that bad. I know you are worried about me I can see it in your eyes but that is a conversation for another day. We need to talk about my dad's funeral and who is coming. I know that you and Jer are going to come whether I want you to or not and Damon would never let me go alone and that means Stefan is coming to cause he wouldn't let you or Damon walk into that alone. There are wolves there but not like Ty they can change whenever they want and they are huge like really huge. They are going to be nice as long as I don't take you on the reservation or they are going to try and be nice. My best friend doesn't like me hanging out with vampires but he is going to try and be civil." I looked at Damon telling him with my eyes that he was going to be nice whether he wanted to be or not cause it would make me happy. He nodded cause he understood what I was saying.

"Ok really you two are already having the looks." Elena burst out.

"Umm the looks?" she might be losing it but how would I know.

"Yea the looks, like all you have to do is look at him and he already knows what you are talking about." Oh ok now I know what she was talking about. Huh yea I guess we already do have the "look" thing going on. "Ok yea I guess we do. Is that a bad thing?" I asked her. I didn't really see what the problem was with it. It helped that we understood each other so well already. I mean it did scare me a little how well me and Damon got along after what happened the last time I let a vampire get close to me.

"No I guess not. I just hope you know what you are doing with him that's all. He is a lot more to handle then the last guy you dated B." As if I didn't already know that I just hoped that he didn't leave me like the last one did. "I know that you two don't get along all that great Elena I do but he is not that bad."

"He drinks from people B how can you not think that is bad." Was she trying to piss me off or something? I really don't want to fight with her but I so will. "So because he doesn't feed like Stefan then he is bad person. He is a vampire le-le not a fluffy bunny. They can't all eat animals. Plus he doesn't kill them so I really don't see the problem." She looked shocked then it sank in and she leaned back into Stefan.

"I know you right but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know that you are worried about me but believe me when I say that I can handle him just fine. So back to what I was saying about the trip to Washington, I assume it will be us five. I don't really want to endanger anyone else by having them come. I know that I can't get Jeremy to stay here but maybe one of you can talk to him and hopefully get him to agree to stay here. We need to tell Jenna what is going on is she going to be home anytime soon?" I mean really where was this women she's been gone all day.

"She is with Alaric I can assure that she is just fine and probably won't be back for a while if tonight even." Elena was laughing near the end. Jenna sure hadn't changed all that much. As long as she was happy I guess it was ok and I wonder how much she knows about the whole supernatural thing going on in this town." Then the phone started ringing so Elena went to answer it and then she screamed. We all jumped up to see what was going on. We found her on the floor crying with the phone on the floor beside her. So I picked it up while Stefan and Damon seen to Elena.

"Who is this?" I said into the phone.

"Well well I can guess who you are. Bella am I right?" the male voice on the other side of the phone says.

"I know who I am damn it I asked who you are what did you do to Elena" who was still on the floor crying and not saying anything.

"Well dear my name is Klaus and I have just told her that for giving me trouble I have taken Jenna and drained her dry." What the hell.

"Jenna is with Alaric so tell me another lie why don't you." I told him but gave damon a nod to call Alaric and see if she was with him. He walked into the other room to make the call.

"Oh you are feisty much more so than your friend. I am telling the truth why don't you call and ask him when the last time he seen Jenna was." I looked over at Damon who just entered the room he was looking at the ground which was not a good sign. He looked up and shock his head at me tell me that she wasn't with Ric.

"All right asshole why did you kill Jenna she did nothing to you?"


	7. Vampires,Dopplegangers,and Witches oh my

"She was merely a tool to send a message. I need them to understand I mean business, if I don't get what I want I will kill to get what I want."

"Well now they know trust me and I am the last person around here that you want to piss off. Doing things to Elena and her family piss me off. So why don't you tell me what you want. You are done dealing with them you will now deal directly with me. If anyone else they care about is harmed I will find your family and end them one by one. Am I clear?" I now had three people looking at me like I was crazy. They have so many things about me that they don't know and now I would have to tell them. If it keeps them safe then I am willing do just about anything.

"What could you possibly do to me and you have no idea where my family is little girl. I am the one you don't want to mess with." Oh if he only knew.

"Actually I do. Your family is in the house with you and the house you live in was just built by Black Construction a company based in Washington but you paid them enough to send men here to build you and you siblings a house in Mystic Falls. Am I right? So yes I know about them and you. Now how about we stop with the games and you tell me what you want." He had Jake's dads company build his house they just hired people to do it here. As for his family that I knew another way.

"Good for you. You do know some things but I am still not scared of you, but I will however tell you what I want. I want Katherine she belongs to me and I am told she is a tomb under an old church. Damon and Stefan are the reason she in there so I hurt Elena to hurt them."

"Wow so you are doing this all over a girl? Really?" I couldn't help myself I started laughing at him. I now had them staring at me like I grew another head. Come on I had to laugh he was doing all this to get in a tomb. He could do that by himself why bother them.

"Ok I think I am done laughing. So you want to tell me again what this has to do with them. How can they stop you from getting in that tomb you are a vampire. You could rip the door off." This was not making an sense to me right now. I was not looking at them raising my eyebrow.

"I can't because it is spelled shut and they won't tell me if she is in there for sure. I love her and I just want her back." Ok so seriously he was killing people and shit for a girl. Spelled shut hmm that makes sense and why would they not just tell him if she was in there or not. I am missing something here and I am going to find out what it is.

"There is something else going on here. Does someone want to tell me what it is?" I was speaking to anyone in the room or on the phone. They all just looked at each other debating whether or not to tell me. What the shit is this they should just tell me.

"Fine they won't tell me extra so why don't you Klaus." I could hear him thinking as well.

"Ok there are 27 other vampires in there with her. In order for them to save her from the vampire hunt they had to save them all and if she gets out, they all get out." Now I get it. That's why they won't let him open it but why he would want to know if she was even in there. If she wasn't then it would save a lot of time and it would have saved Jenna. "As for the spell I need a Bennett witch or one just as powerful to get it open but you should know that both are in short supply. Bonnie won't help me and finding one that will is hard. Witch's don't like vampires." Ha like I didn't already know all that.

"Ok now I get it. You three better start talking. Is the bitch in there or what cause if you had just told him Jenna would still be alive. So someone better fucking talk." I was now looking murderously at them. Why did they have to be so stupid? Vampires are dangerous but desperate ones were even worse.

"She's not in there damn it. She told us to never tell him the truth that's why we didn't tell him. She wanted to get away from him and she sacrificed everyone she knew to do so." Wow what a bitch. Why were they protecting her? What did she have on them? For them to help her she would have had to have done something or have something hanging over their heads. Suddenly I felt like I didn't know any of three people standing in the room with me. Elena was my best friend and I know I just met Damon but it felt like I had known him forever and Stefan just didn't seem the type to lie.

"Well there now you know that she is not in the tomb so no more need for a witch or a need to open it. As for where she is I don't think they know that and if they did I am sure they would have shared by now."

"Thank you for your help. Now I know that person I loved the most in the world had been trying to get away from me that whole time. I am sorry about Jenna." With those final words he hung up.

I was now wondering what hell I had walked into. I came here to get away from all the bull shit and I walked into an even deeper pile of it. I threw the phone across the hall and it hit the wall and broke just as Jeremy and Bonnie walked into the house.

"Guys what's going on?" Then he saw Elena on the floor. "What's the matter Elena? What happened?"

"What happened is you pissed someone off and instead of telling said person what they wanted to know you didn't. Then said person lashed out and killed Jenna." I said seething and then had silent tears running down my face. Jeremy was across the room holding Elena within a few seconds. Bonnie started crying. I was just staring at the people around me wondering what the hell was going to happen. Then Alaric walks in.

"I got here fast as I could. Was he lying please tell me he was lying." He was pleading with me like I could tell him different.

"No he wasn't." was all I said. He went to the floor and started crying with Elena and Jeremy. I was still staring at Damon and Stefan then to Bonnie.

"Why didn't you just tell him what he wanted to know?" I screamed at them.

"Bella it's not that simple." Damon tried to say.

"No actually it is that simple. When he threatened to hurt people you should have told him what he wanted to know. Vampires are dangerous at the best of times but when they are desperate for something they are the deadliest things on the planet. You should know this you are one." I just couldn't think of anything that would keep them from telling him what he wanted to know.

"We just didn't think apparently." He said.

"No you didn't and look what happened. They have no one left now except each other." Then there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. When I opened it I screamed. There on the other side the door was Jenna and Katherine. Who looked just like Elena.

"Jenna come in but you will have to earn it." Jenna walked into my arms. She had fresh blood around her mouth. Bonnie gasped when she seen the blood.

"Not one work out of you Bonnie go look after Jeremy. Jenna are you feeling ok?"

"I think so. Bella what is going on?"

"Jenna I am sorry to tell you this but now you are a vampire. You died with vampire blood in you system and then apparently Katherine took it upon herself to feed you without your consent." I was shooting daggers at the girl at the door. This was all her fault.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I saved her life."

"No you are the reason her life was ended. So don't try to say any different."

"Damon and Stefan I see you told him about it. I guess eventually you were going to squeal but I thought it would have been sooner." She was eyeing them and it wasn't a good look.

"Jenna why don't you go with Elena and Stefan and get cleaned up." I pushed her toward an opened mouth Elena who couldn't seem to speak and away they went up the stairs. "Jer why don't you and Bonnie go up to your room." I never took my eyes off Katherine the whole time I spoke.

"So Katherine do you want to tell me why they were protecting you or do I need to get Damon to tell me."

"I will tell you if you let me in." She said smirking. Ha bitch fat chance that is going to happen. Trust is earned around here and you don't have it.

"Umm yeah right. I am not letting you in until I trust you and I don't." I walked over to the door and sat down by the door frame to talk to with her.

She sat down and looked me in the eye; "you are going to let me in," trying to compel me.

I busted out laughing at her and so did Damon. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I can't be compelled. Nor do I use vervain before you even think that."

"Everyone can be compelled." She said like I was lying.

"Actually not everyone can be compelled or needs to use vervain to keep you vamps out there mind." I being a Swan was one of those people though I never really embraced what I was so it didn't matter. The only thing that was useful was not being able to be compelled.

"Who are you then that you can't be compelled?"

"My name is Bella Swan." She gasped when she heard my last name and backed away from the door a little. Oh so she must have known someone in my family to be scared of me. Good.

"Damon and Stefan may hate me but I made them so they felt they owed me a little something for not including them in the tomb with all the others. I could have easily put them in there as well, but they loved me back then so I used that and got away. Klaus has been looking for me for a long time. He loves me of course but I don't love him I never did. I used him as well he is just too stubborn to let me go."

"Well maybe you should man up and go talk to him and tell him the truth instead of others paying for your mistakes. "

"You know I could but I don't think I will. There is more that he wants from me and I will not see him have it. See I stole something from him and he wants it back." Great not only does he love her she stole from him. This dude is going to burn down the whole freaking planet looking for her.

"Interesting thing magic, isn't it Katherine?" I could see the fear in her eyes and right that she should be scared. I haven't practiced in so long I think that its time I get back to my roots. Screw all this normal life shit that I always wanted because apparently it's not going to happen.

"You just stay the hell away from them and anyone associated with them. If you don't I will make sure your eternity id cut short am I clear?" I was giving her a menacing look while talking and I could see her visibly gulp.

"Fffiine." She stuttered then she turned to Damon, "sorry I bothered you. I hope Jenna adjusts well." With those final words she was gone. I knew that I was about to have a lot of explaining to do and I was not looking forward to it. Now I have to figure out what she stole from Klaus probably should have asked her that before she took off I thought as I shut the front door and made my way into the kitchen. Damn it. Too late now, she won't be coming around here again anytime soon. I went to make Jenna some coffee she was going to need it.

"Anything you want to share with the class Isabella?"

"No not really Damon. Anything you want to tell me? I am pretty sure I just witnessed what the hell is going on around here. A bunch of bull shit." I snapped back at him.


	8. Meet and Greet

"Look we were going to tell you about it, it just didn't seem like the right time." Pft tell me my ass.

"Yeah right you were not going to tell me. You were just going to let me walk around here in the dark." I was seething by now. I hate being lied to, now I know I didn't tell them about me but I hadn't practiced in so long and I planned to never again. Looks like that plan just went out the window, thanks Mystic Falls I thought bitterly.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me baby." Why did he have to be so cute when he was giving me the pouty eyes? I wanted to be mad but I know we really don't have time for that right now I need to know what is going on. Ugh I sighed.

"Fine whatever but I want to know what the hell is going on around here and I mean now not tomorrow." The coffee was now done so I made Jenna a glass and put a little vodka in it she was going to need that. "Come on I am going to bring Jenna this."

We made our way up the stairs into Jenna's room and she was sitting in her bed with Alaric holding her as she cried. I couldn't blame her she had died and was now a vampire I would cry to. "Here this will help. It's going be a long night Jenna. I think that they have some things to tell us and I spiked that with vodka for good measure." I smiled at her and went across the hall to check on Elena and Jeremy. I found them all in Elena's room sitting on her bed. They were clearly upset.

"Look I know you guys are upset but she is still here be thankful for that. I know it's not ideal but you take what you can get. We have a lot to discuss so I think we all better go down stairs and have a chat." I didn't wait for them to answer I just went back downstairs with Damon behind me. He sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap then kissed my check. "I am sorry. I intentionally put you in danger by not telling you what was going on around here."

"Like you were expecting me." I smiled down at him and kissed him on the mouth. He wanted to deepen I could tell but everyone else was making their way down the stairs. "Later." I whispered in his ear.

"I know we have some explaining to do Bella but so do you. Why in the world would Katherine be scared of you she's a vampire and has hundreds of years on you?" Stefan said. Ah ever the smart one. I knew I was going to have to talk. Might as well go first.

"I am a witch. I haven't practiced in about 2 years because I didn't want to do it anymore all it brought was trouble. I come from a very strong line of witches and that is why she was scared of me. You would notice she didn't care until she heard my last name." It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Well damn haven't lost the talent to render a room quiet.

"I can trace my family line all the way back to Ayana the original witches friend. I carry a strong lineage just like you Bonnie. You are not as strong because you have waited so long to start but if you had started learning when you were young like me you would be way beyond the point you're at right now. I can guess that spells still tire you out and if you do too much you get nose bleeds." She just nodded her head at me. She was still a beginner and they trusted her to help them and save them somehow. Man they wanted to die.

"So you are witchy to huh babe? Then why don't you hate vampires like she does?" Leave it to Damon to ask that one.

"I don't hate because I don't judge. I mean who am I to judge someone else for what they are or what they do. Look at what I am and what I do or have done rather." I knew that was going to raise even more questions then I cared to answer. I thought about Caleb for the first time in a while. I shook my head, no, I would not think about that right now.

"What have you done? Bella you are not a bad person." I heard Elena say from my right. I sighed yea I am good person, right.

"Look I would rather not talk about that right now. I doubt I will ever want to talk about that so lets move on." I put my head in Damon's shoulder and took a deep breath. This really was going to be a long night.

"So what is that klaus really wants from Katherine besides her love which I am now convinced she has no heart."

"Well we don't really know for sure, but whatever it is he wants it really bad. Bad enough to kill and threaten us for it. I knew that bitch was going to be bad news the minute I laid eyes on her but she reeled us in anyway." Damon sighed when he finished talking.

"Well we need to find out what it is first." I said more to myself than anyone else. Damon was running his hands up my back under my shirt it was very distracting. I wanted to stop and take him upstairs but we still had so much to talk about and plan. I still had my dad's funeral to deal with along with all of this. At this point I would explode before I made it upstairs. I got up and started pacing. I needed to figure out how to get to my dad's funeral with most likely everyone and keep them safe. Then when we got back here I needed to figure out how to keep them safe still and figure out what the hell was the deal with Katherine and Klaus and what she stole from him that he wanted so badly. I could feel everyone watching me with concern but I always think better when I am moving and Damon rubbing my back was not helping.

"Ok we need to work out who is coming with me to Washington for the funeral and no you can't all come someone is going to have to stay here with Jenna. Those of you who are coming I am working out how I am going to be keeping you all safe from the other psycho vampire that wants a piece of me. Just another day in my life." I sighed what I would not have given to have been born normal and to have had a normal life.

"So I think that Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, and Alaric should stay here with Jenna. That leaves me, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, and Stefan going to Washington cause I highly doubt Stefan is going to stay here and Jeremy won't let me go alone. So if everyone is okay with that I am going to work out how we are getting there and make sure the house is livable while we are there cause after I am selling it." I went up to my room and sat down on my bed then put my head and my hands and let out a deep breath. I felt the bed dip beside me and I knew Damon had followed me up here.

"Why don't you call Jake about the house and I will deal with the plane stuff I do have an abundance of money to spend." I smiled and nodded. I picked up my phone and dialed Jake back.

"Hey B."

"Hey look is the house livable for me and some friends while I am there? After that I would like to sell it."

"Uh yea I can have it livable for you for when you get here. I can get my dad to do all the stuff with the realtor for you. I am glad you are coming back even if its just for a little while B I miss you like crazy."

"I know I miss you too and the boys. I am glad to see everyone just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I know me too. I will have that ready when do you think you are going to be getting here?"

"Umm Damon is on the phone with the airlines so I should know by tomorrow. I have had one long night Jay so I am going to bed. I love you."

"Love you to B." with that we hung up. I knew Damon was looking at me funny because I told Jake I loved him, but I did just not like that.

"We got reservations for two days from now we should get there the day before the funeral and we leave the day after. I thought you might like to have some time with your friends."

"Thanks that would be great. Now I am way to exhausted to deal with anything else today so I am going to get some sleep." He moved to get up but I grabbed his hand. "Where do you think you are going mister? The only place you are going to right next to me in this bed." He chuckled. "Yes mame."

I got up and put on some pajamas and I heard his intake of breath when he seen me changing in front of him. Okay I admit I was doing it to drive him nuts but I really was not in the mood for all that I just wanted to tease him a little. "See something you like?" I asked him as I put on my pants and cami.

"Oh everything I see I like." I laughed and went to the bed where he opened his arms for me and snuggled in them. So glad that he wasn't cold like "he" was. "Good night Isabella." I smiled only he liked my full name. "night Damon." I yawned out. I felt him kissing the top of my head and that is that last thing I remember before waking up to the annoying ass sun shining through the window. Knew I should have gotten the sun blocking ones. First on the list of things to do today go get some sun blocking curtains. Then I need to decide what I am bringing with me to my dad's funeral. This was the last thing I wanted to think about. I sighed. I could feel lips on my shoulders.

"What wrong baby? Well besides the obvious." Damon asked. He was right beside the obvious my parents were gone and I pretty much had no one left. Well I had him and my friends and Victoria was dead so that was a plus.

"Yea I know the obvious is what is bothering me. I am thinking about what I am going to bring with me when I go back and if there might be anything there in the house that I am going to want. I think the pictures are an obvious but other than that I am going to leave everything else."

The past two days pasted a little too fast for me and we were at the airport saying goodbye to everyone.

"Be careful out there honey and call me if you need anything." Ty said in my ear when he hugged me goodbye then he kissed my check.

"Look after Jenna while we are away we will be back in two days. Keep her out of trouble and don't let her hurt anyone she will never forgive herself if she does. I will work on her daylight ring or necklace when we get back. Tell her we love her." I said to Caroline. Alaric and Matt stayed with Jenna while they all came with us.

"Bella don't worry about her daylight thing right now I can do that. I did Caroline's I can do hers. I can tell that the thought of doing magic doesn't sit well with you right now. You need to get settled whatever is bothering you because it's the reason you stopped." Bonnie said when she hugged me bye. "Please take care of Jeremy for me." I nodded and then we finished up our good byes and boarded the plane. First class of course heaven forbid Damon had to ride coach.

"Don't be nerves baby. I won't let anything happen to you, between me, Stefan, and the mutts you all will be safe while we are there. I am kind of hoping she does show so that I can take care of her myself."

"I know that I will be safe while we are there I am not worried about that. It's just I am tired of people losing their lives because of me or rather because of "them" and they are not even around to own up to what they have caused. I just don't want anything to happen to you Damon or them for that matter I would never forgive myself if anything happened to anyone else I care about. I have lost enough I don't want to lose anything more."

"I promise you that I will do anything in my power to make sure that nothing happens to anyone else to you care about and I will do my best to find and personally rip that bitches head off for you." ahh such a sweet gesture, wanting to rip someone's head off for me.

"I know that you would do that for me and its sweet but I don't want anything to happen to you either."

"Just relax we will think about that when the time comes but right now you need to just take a nap and enjoy the ride." 2,400 some odd miles later we landed in Port Angeles all without me having closed my eyes one time. I was greeted by Jake, Quil and Embry. Apparently they couldn't wait to hug me so ran to meet me and swept me into a hug together. It was so warm and familiar, I started crying in their arms. "Are you all nuts you could have been killed as well as my dad I don't know what I am going to do without him as it is, can you imagine what I would do without you three?" I sobbed out.

"Shhh B we are all fine and in one piece and we are sorry about Charlie, so sorry," Quil said into my hair.

"Yea we love you B. I am sorry we couldn't stop her in time." Embry said with a tear sliding down his check.

"B I will never tell you sorry enough to make up for this, but I will spend the time I have trying to make it up to you." Jake said. "I love all of you so much. Let me introduce you to some people." I wiped my eyes.

"This Elena and Stefan, Jeremy is Elena's little brother and this is Damon." I said while grabbing his hand and smiling up at him.

"So you are the one I talked to on the phone the other night? Well I can see she is in perfect condition see that she stays that way." Ever the protector I guess that role never gets old for him. I however am glad that I have him I would be dead right now if it wasn't for him and the pack. I wish that I could see those piece of shit Cullens just one more time. They sure did love and care about me all right enough to leave me for death.

"I seriously hope u didn't bring your car for this Jake cause we are so not fitting in there." He laughed at me. But I was oh so serious.

"Nah I borrowed Sam's SUV and the small trailer for your stuff and the bikes." He said smiling at me. He said bikes right as in plural. "Yes I got another bike for you so when you come visit we don't have to fly yours back and forth. Come on and take at look." I was so excited now. When we made it out there I was so surprised it was practically the same bike but this one was red. I hate to admit it but I started jumping up and down clapping. Jake and the boys just laughed at me and the others well they were looking at me like I was special because let's face it, it was wet and coldish.

"Well come on and get your things in the sam mobile and I will take your bike down." I went and picked up my stuff and went to give Damon a hug and kiss. "Be careful baby. The roads are wet." I laughed at him like I wasn't used to that already.

"I know the roads are wet and I will be perfectly fine. Remember I learned to ride on a wet street." I kissed him and hugged him hard and went to the back where Jake already had my bike and his off the trailer. He also had me a helmet and riding jacket on the seat. He really was the perfect best friend.


	9. Reservation

**I do apologize for how long it has taken me to upload a new chapter. I have been fighting with my Word to work and it has not been until today. So I am thinking that I will upload more than one chapter to thank you all for your patience. As always I dont own either and R&R!**

* * *

"We are going to ride along the side of them all the way back to Forks to be safe. If something happens they will be close by to help." I nodded pulled my jacket and helmet on then got on and started the bike. Ahhh the purr of a bike never got old. We rode along side the car all the way back to the house and it was a nice ride. I parked the bike in front of my house. I didn't even want to call it mine anymore it didn't seem right. It still looked the same as it did when I left but no dad there to yell at me about being on a bike or to hug me and ask me about my flight. I sighed and pulled the helmet off and walked up to the door with Jake in front of me.

"We cleaned and stocked the house B and if you need anything else let us know. Me, Quil, and Embry will always be near by or in the house at all times to look after you and your friends while you are here." I just nodded and he unlocked the door and we went in. It looked exactly the same as when I left except that my dad's favorite chair was missing but I tried not think about that to hard. I walked around into the kitchen and found that they really did stock the house a little to well but they would be here too so I can see why there was so much food.

"Thanks Jay. Well I guess I will show everyone around and where you will be sleeping. Jeremy follow me there is a study this way they have a pull out sofa bed in here and its new never been slept on so it should be comfy." I showed him to the room near the stairs and he put his things down. I showed him where everything was and the bathroom next to the room. "Come on you and Stefan can have my dad's room it's this way." I walked up the stairs first door on the right and opened it and it looked exactly the same as the last time I was in here. His jacket draped over the only chair in the room and his gun belt on the seat. I took a deep breath and smelled nothing but my dad. "Well let me know if you need anything." I quickly walked down the hall to my room.

"Well Damon this is or was my room. You can stay in here with me or you have the couch downstairs which is also comfy." I put my bag down and went to stand by the window that had been my place for so many months. I would just sit and stare out the damn thing waiting for something that was never going happen. I felt Damon come up and wrap his arms around me and kiss my neck.

"I am going to be right there next to you all night baby. There is nowhere else I would rather be."

"Good. Being here is not the easiest thing in the world for me. it makes me sad and angry at the same time." I didn't want to lie to him I did have mixed feelings about being here and being back in the room. To many memories I was happy that it was going to be sold. I really never wanted to be in here again as long as I lived.

"I know you are still angry with "them" for leaving you and you are sad at the same time about it and that you have the same feelings towards this house, your dad, and this town. I understand baby trust me." I leaned back against him, that I why he was perfect for me. I didn't even have to explain myself he already understood what I was talking about. I don't think I could have explained that any better myself.

"Come on lets for back down and talk to Jake and see if you and Stefan are allowed on the reservation so you can meet the rest of the pack." We made our way back downstairs and found them all in the living room.

"Hey Jay umm are they allowed on the reservation so they can meet everyone? Or do the same rules apply as the other assholes?"

"Well the elders talked and since they are different from the other assholes as you put it, they are allowed on the rez but if they hurt someone we are ordered to take them out. So nobody gets eaten you won't get hurt. All though I doubt you two are going to be hurting anyone so lets get out butts to the rez its safer there anyway." We all went back outside and I went back to my bike and so did Jake. Everyone else went in the Sam mobile and look he had me calling it that now. 15 minutes later we were on the rez and everyone was waiting outside Sam and Emily's for us. I parked got off and ran to them and was pulled into the embrace of about 5 wolves at once. Then I was passed to Sam and Em.

"We missed you baby girl." Sam said as he hugged me. "I am glad that you are safe. I hope you got the dark haired one cause he is cute." I laughed. "Come on I will introduce you to the Mystic crew well part of them."

"Guys this is Seth and Leah they are brother and sister, Paul, Jared, Brady, and Conner. This is the leader of the wolf pack Sam and his imprint Emily. Seems we are missing Collin though I am sure he will show later." I took a breath cause that was a lot. "This is my best friend Elena and her brother Jeremy, Stefan her boyfriend and Damon is mine." They all said hey to each other.

"Okay so which one of them are vampires cause they look all alike." Paul said.

"Stefan and Damon are the vampires and they also happen to be brothers. Be nice Paul they aren't going to hurt anyone." I gave him a stern look and it made him look at the ground. Always have that power with the mom eyes.

"Yea I am going to be nice Bell just for you. It's just they look just like us and they don't smell any different either atleast with the other ones we could smell the difference." He was right about that and I wish I had the since when this started to stay the hell away from them too.

"Well you have a smell there wolf boy but it's a woodsy smell. You all smell the same way even you Emily was it." Hmm that's interesting I didn't know she smelt like them too. Maybe cause she is his imprint. I wonder if all the imprints smell that way. Something to think about I guess.

"That's nice to know. I wonder if all the other imprints smell the same?" She was thinking the same thing that I was.

"I don't know we would have to meet them to find out. But I am sure that you all have questions for us. So ask away." Damon said to them. I could tell they were way interested to know about them. I could see it in all their eyes. "Why don't we take this down to the beach we can build a bonfire and talk. Plus I know that you all must be starving."

"You know we are always hungry Bell." Paul said. "But that is a good idea. I'm sure the elders have a few questions for you too. Me and Jared can go get them and the others can gather wood. I'm the rest of you can stay here and get the food together and meet us down on the beach."

"Seth, Leah, Brady, Conner, Embry you all go and get some wood for the fire. Me, Jake, and Quil will stay here and watch over them while they get the food together." They all nodded and ran off to do what they needed to do. I followed Em into the house and then stopped I had forgot about something and laughed out loud about it.

"What are you laughing about Bella?" Em asked me. I turned my head to Stefan and Damon still on the porch. "They can't come in unless you invite them in. So it is up to you and Sam if you want to invite them in or have them wait outside. Only the people who live here can invite them in and no one else. At least some of those vampire legends are true right." I was leaving that up to them if they wanted them inside or not. It was a big step letting them on the reservation but inviting them into their homes was entirely up to them. She looked over at Sam waiting for him to think about it while I showed Elena and Jer where the kitchen was.

"Please come in." Sam said. I was shocked to hell I didn't think he would let them in. "You seem to both be nice and you are taking care of our baby bell so I am going to trust you like she does." They nodded and came into the house to the kitchen. Emily was taking out packages of hotdogs and premade burgers while I got the buns and bread. I had Elena and Jer getting the other stuff out of the fridge. They both turned around shocked at how much food we had taken out. I laughed at then they had never seen a wolf eat before.

"I know it looks like a lot but believe me when I say that you have never seen a wolf eat. All of this will be gone including the 7 bags of chips. My advice you better eat before they start and you better get all you think you will eat first because there will be nothing left." The vampires of course had all the stuff loaded in the back the truck in like 2 seconds which was helpful cause the ice chests with the soda was kind heavy. We walked out and Jake, Quil, and Sam had there mouths hanging open at how fast they had done that. "They are faster than the cold ones that's for sure." Jay said under his breath. Of course they heard him and laughed.

They had a nice fire going by the time we got there and everyone was there for the questions. I ran and hugged Billy for a while. "Glad you are okay Bella. We don't know what we would do if we lost you too." A tear slide down my check and wiped and kissed me on the forehead. "Go sit with your boyfriend. We would all like to hear about them." I walked and say with Damon. Emily was cooking the food with help from Sam. The others all had soda's and chips between them. Collin finally showed up and when he seen me his face lit up like Christmas had come again. He ran and threw himself into my arms. I squeezed him hard I was so glad that he was okay. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Collin lost his mom and his dad was never around so he became close with me when I was still with "him". He lost me when he left like everyone else did.

"I missed you Bella. I am glad you are back." He said with his head on my arm. I smiled down at him. He was so young. I turned to Damon who had his eyebrow raised at me. "Collin this Damon my boyfriend. Damon this is Collin my little man. Looks like Em could use a little help Col why don't you go help her with the buns." He smiled and went to help Emily and Sam.

"He lost his mom and his dad is never around. He became attached to me while I was still with "him". I have a mommy complex apparently and it's good cause I love him a lot. He's a sweet kid it's sad that he has a parent and he is never around. They pack looks after him. When "they" left he lost me too." Ahh and the guilt is sinking in right now. I had abandoned him too.

"Hey don't, you have enough to worry about. Don't feel bad about that too. It's not your fault. Now let's get to interrogation so I can get you in bed." I giggled. I don't think he meant it that way but it sounded good to me. He winked at me when he got why I was laughing.

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves, I am Damon this is my brother Stefan and we are vampires. But we are not like the ones you know about. We are much closer to being human and we are more like the legends you hear about. We burn in the sun, have to be invited in, and we can be staked. Any other questions?" oh they only had a million or two I'm sure.

"You say you burn in the sun, yet I seen you in the sun today." Jake said.

"We have rings that were spelled by a witch that protect us from the sun." Stefan said and instantly Jake's eyes went to me. which of course made them all look at me. Great they think I did this.


	10. To Tempting Not To Take

"Look I didn't do this okay. They have had those rings since they were turned. Geez." That only raised more questions from my people.

"Okay and what about how you were turned is it the same too?" Billy asked this one.

"No you have to die with our blood in your system, then you wake up in transition we like to call it, you have to feed on live human blood or you die. No three day pain fest or anything like that you feed or die. You have to feed within twelve hours of when you wake up."

"Garlic, holy water, reflections?" Paul says. Leave it to him to wonder about that dumb shit.

"Eatable, drinkable, and how to you think Stefan gets his hair to look so pretty. We need to see ourselves." Everyone just laughed. Well that's good they liked them.

When the food was done we sat around and ate, someone would ask a random question until my little Collin had to ask the good one.

"What about mind control didn't Dracula have mind control?" I smiled at him.

"We call it compulsion and its like mind control. In order to not be able to be subject to it you either have to be wearing or ingesting vervain. Vervain is an herb that we are allergic to. But your Bella seems to be immune to all compulsion free spirited this one." He kissed my forehead and went back to eating.

I was waiting for someone to ask that question but no one did. I guess that they could accept. It was late by the time we got back to the house. Jake drove us and Embry and Quil shifted with the others to do a patrol around the area.

I made sure no one needed anything and went up to my room. I stripped out of my closes and was only in my bra and underwear when Damon walked in. I was looking for my pajamas when he grabbed me crushed me to him and my breath went out with a woosh. He didn't give me time to recover before his mouth was on mine hard and insistent. I could feel his tongue running over my lower lip and I opened my mouth for him. We were exploring each other mouths and it was heaven. I tugged on his shirt and he pulled it off and threw it across the room and then came back to kissing me. I was running my hands over his arms and chest and man was he built nice.

(Damon POV)

I know I was attacking her right now but damn it if I could help myself. I walk in the room and she is practically naked bending over looking through her bag. What I was supposed to do I am a man. I could taste and feel her everywhere. She was intoxicating. She was running her hands over my arms and chest and it was like heaven. She was so soft and I wanted to feel all of her. Her hands were running lower and then I felt her undoing my belt and pants. Then they hit the floor and I stepped out of them and kicked them away. I picked her up still kissing her and walked to the bed pulled back the blankets and laid her down then crawled in beside her. The minute I was in the bed I was on my back with her straddling my waist.

She leaned down and captured my mouth again. For someone who hadn't done this before she sure was good at it. I was running my hands up and down her body. She was making little moaning sounds and it was driving me nuts. I wanted to make her mine in every way. Please don't stop me I was chanting in my head as I undid her bra. To my surprise she didn't she just sat up and took it off and on the floor it went. Then I was eye to eye with the most perfect pair of breasts I had ever seen. Let me tell you then I knew I was gone. This was only going to end one way and that was with my loving every part of her body. I pushed her until she was laying her back.

"Bella if you want me to stop you need to tell me now because if we keep going baby I don't think I will be able to stop myself from making love to you." please don't say stop, please don't say stop.

"If I wanted you to stop I would have said something to you already. You are already seeing more of me than any other man I have ever known."

I kissed her on her lips and made a trail of kisses down her throat and neck then to her chest. She was breathing heavier the closer I got to her breasts. I took one her perfect nipples in my mouth and she moaned loudly and said my name. I liked that and apparently she liked this. I moved to the other one to show it the same amount of attention. Then I looked up at her and as I kissed my way down to her panties. Which I slid off her legs slowly and threw on the floor. Then I kissed my way from her ankles to her thigh.

I continued my path up her thigh to her center. I rubbed a finger on the outside of her lips and she was so wet already and I had barely begun. I inserted one finger and moved it in and out. All she could do was moan and say my name breathlessly. "God baby you are dripping and I haven't even begun to make you feel good. You like this baby?"

"mmmmm god…yes Damon I love it. Please don't stop." Like there was anything in this world that would stop me from making love to this beautiful girl under me. "It's about to get better baby trust me." I inserted another finger and took her clit into my mouth. She was writhing under me by now. I could feel her body start to tremble and I knew she was close. She came soon after screaming my name and I loved every second of it. I knew that everyone could hear us but I could give a shit less at least they knew I was making her feel good.

"You ready for me baby?" I asked when her breathing returned to normal.

"Yes Damon, please make love to me." how was I ever going to tell her no. I hope I don't hurt her too much. "I know you aren't going to hurt me baby go ahead."

I pulled my boxers off and climbed back on top of her and inserted myself little by little until I was fully inside her. My god she was so wet and so tight, I didn't know how long I was going to last it just felt so good being in her and I hadn't even started moving yet. "Move Damon, please." She begged me.

I started moving in and out of her slow at first as to not hurt her. She was making so many noises and it only spurned me on. I increased the pace and she was getting louder and saying my name over and over like it was prayer. I was getting close and I wanted her to cum again before this was done. So I reached in between us and rubbed her clit as I pumped in and out her. God she was so tight. I could feel her walls fluttering around me and I knew she was close and as her walls clamped around me as she came so did I with a roar. She screamed my name and I roared like an animal. I could feel my face change as I did so and I was scared that it would scare her.

But true to form she wasn't scared of me she just rubbed my eyes and face. "Are you hungry baby? If you are you can feed from me. I would rather that then someone around here." I know she was trying to help but I would not do that her. Part of me wanted to but the part of me that loved her wouldn't allow me to.

"No baby it's okay. I brought some blood bags I will have one later. Lets get you some clothes on and get you tucked into bed. I know I will hear about this in the morning. I think we kept the whole house and yard awake." She was getting nerves I knew she didn't think about that while it was happening. But she couldn't hear Elena and Stefan like I could all the time it was annoying. That was a little pay back.

"Breath it's okay. They tried to not pay attention they were patrolling around the house, and Jeremy sleeps like a rock, but Elena and Stefan well let's just say pay back for them. For all the times I had to listen to them go at it all hours of the night and day." She laughed. It was a good laugh and I was happy. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I fully intended to make sure she never went away. I wanted to turn her and be with her forever. I found her clothes and she got dressed. I got her all tucked into my side and she instantly fell asleep. She was going to have a hard day tomorrow.


	11. Like Riding a Bike

We both woke up to a knocking at the door.

"B it's time to get up the funeral is about 2 hours." Jake said and with that he walked away. I turned to look at her and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I can't believe how much she suffered because of that child. If I ever find him I sincerely hope someone if there to stop me from tearing him apart. Her eyes were glistening I knew she was on the verge of tears.

"ssshhh baby it's okay. We are going to get through this together. I will never leave you baby, ever." She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, she then took a deep breath and got out the bed. She went over to her bag and got out the things she was going to wear to the funeral. 15 minutes later we were all in the kitchen with the girls making breakfast. The wolves perched in different parts of the kitchen.

Everyone had a thing they do when they are upset or nerves and that thing for Bella must have been cooking. She made eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, toast, and hash browns. The wolves were in love with food so none of it would go to waste, but I noticed she is not eating she is looking out the kitchen window.

"Bella you need to eat something before we have to leave. I know you're not hungry but you need to try and eat at least some toast."

"I don't think it will help if I eat anything right now Damon, it's just liable to come right back up." She said to me quietly but I knew they all heard her. They all ate in silence while she just stood there and stared out the window, if you didn't know better you would have thought she was a vampire because she never once moved. I walked back up to her, "baby it's time to go, everyone is waiting outside for us."

We walked out the house hand in hand. When we got to the cemetery I thought I smelled something other than wolf but I couldn't be sure. I looked over at Jake and he just nodded like he smelled it too.

Most of the town was there and the tribe too. Clearly this man was loved by everyone. We took our seats in the front of everyone. Billy had choose to have the ceremony outside beings Charlie loved the outdoors so much. The pack was on high alert the whole time. Bella was crying silently beside me the whole time. When they lowered her father into the ground I had to hold her up. I wanted to badly to do something to make her feel better but I knew there was nothing I could say to make this any better.

The place emptied and just left us and the pack. I could feel the atmosphere change drastically and all the pack turned to the woods as 7 people walked out of them. I could tell they were cold ones and I felt Bella stiffen beside me when she seen them as well.

"Bella?" it was just her name but it was more of a question then anything.

(Bella POV)

I held it together through the whole thing but when he went in the ground I knew that was it my daddy was gone for good. I could see the wolves tense and when Damon turned me around with him so did I.

"Bella?" Just hearing him say my name pissed me off beyond reason. They had no right being here.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked and they all flinched at my icy tone. The pack had come right behind me waiting for to tell them what I wanted.

"I came back for you love. I am sorry for what I said I didn't mean it. I am also very sorry about your father they say he had a heart attack." I laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah you could say that, especially since Victoria ripped it out of his chest. He is dead because of you just like my mother and Phil. You have some nerve coming back around here and calling me love. I hate you, you worthless piece of shit. This is all your fault because you weren't man enough to stick around and take care of business." Esme gasped and leaned into Carlisle when I said what happened with my parents. Alice was shaking her head, I am guessing trying to figure out why she didn't see anything happen. Rose and Emmett stayed silent. I could tell Emmett wanted to hug me but he stayed where he was and he was smart to do so because if came any closer someone would rip him apart.

"Bella I am so sorry I didn't know she would come after you. I just wanted to keep you safe and then you go and get mixed up with wolves and more vampires." How dare he say anything bad about them. Jasper could fell my anger boiling over as he pulled himself and Alice further away from the group.

"James was her fucking mate you moronic idiot. How could you think that she would not want some kind of revenge. She couldn't get to me so she got to them. If I wasn't for the pack I would have been dead ages ago so you can shut your mouth about them. As for Damon and Stefan you have no say in anything I do."

"I love you and hanging out with wolves and "them"(he spat the word) is even more dangerous then hanging out with us. Please just come with me and I will keep you safe from now on." He was growling at Damon who was smiling at him. I could only imagine what he was thinking cause it was causing Edward to growl even louder. Then the light bulb went off I couldn't slap him cause it would hurt me but it wouldn't hurt Jake. I pulled out of Damon's arms and grabbed jake's hand and walked forward with me.

"That's it love come with us. You can leave the body guard behind you…." he never finished the sentence. I grabbed a tight hold of Jake's hand and slapped the holey hell out of him with it. His head went sideways and everything. With a satisfied grin I dropped Jake's hand and everyone bust out laughing. I got a little closer to him "That is what I think of all the shit you just spouted out the hole in your head. I hope Damon gave you a good show of what happened last night Eddie at least he isn't afraid to touch what is his. Now you can leave here peacefully or I can have the pack rip you to shreds and I can dance around your funeral pire. After all it should be you or her dead not my parents they had nothing to do with this. As for the rest of you I am sorry but I don't have anything to say to any of you either. I want you to go away and leave me the hell alone. I have a new family and at least I know they won't abandon me when I need them most." I turned to walk away and Edward grabbed my arm, big mistake.

I may have not casted in a while but it's like riding a bike you never forget.

I spit in his face and then chanted until it caught on fire and he dropped my arm and fell on the ground. Carlisle was putting the fire out on his face; they all looked frightened of me now. "I am tired of playing the weak little girl I have been playing. I have more power than you can imagine. That was a parlor trick compared to what I could have done to you. Don't ever touch me again." They were all stunned to silence.


	12. Funeral and A Surprise?

** Mist17- I hope this chapter satisfying for you. I try to update a lot but I have two small kids and they make it hard to sit and write properly. I would rather take my time for a good chapter then a quick one that's not so good.**

** lyssmcgrath- I am glad that you are enjoying it. I always thought that Bella should be a little more assertive lol  
**

**I want to thank everyone who is reading this fanfic. I think I am going to start answering questions and replying to my reviews at the beginning of every chapter now. Makes me feel good that people like to read what I wrote. So I hope you all enjoy :)**

We both woke up to a knocking at the door.

"B it's time to get up the funeral is about 2 hours." Jake said and with that he walked away. I turned to look at her and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I can't believe how much she suffered because of that child. If I ever find him I sincerely hope someone if there to stop me from tearing him apart. Her eyes were glistening I knew she was on the verge of tears.

"ssshhh baby it's okay. We are going to get through this together. I will never leave you baby, ever." She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, she then took a deep breath and got out the bed. She went over to her bag and got out the things she was going to wear to the funeral. 15 minutes later we were all in the kitchen with the girls making breakfast. The wolves perched in different parts of the kitchen.

Everyone had a thing they do when they are upset or nerves and that thing for Bella must have been cooking. She made eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, toast, and hash browns. The wolves were in love with food so none of it would go to waste, but I noticed she is not eating she is looking out the kitchen window.

"Bella you need to eat something before we have to leave. I know you're not hungry but you need to try and eat at least some toast."

"I don't think it will help if I eat anything right now Damon, it's just liable to come right back up." She said to me quietly but I knew they all heard her. They all ate in silence while she just stood there and stared out the window, if you didn't know better you would have thought she was a vampire because she never once moved. I walked back up to her, "baby it's time to go, everyone is waiting outside for us."

We walked out the house hand in hand. When we got to the cemetery I thought I smelled something other than wolf but I couldn't be sure. I looked over at Jake and he just nodded like he smelled it too.

Most of the town was there and the tribe too. Clearly this man was loved by everyone. We took our seats in the front of everyone. Billy had choose to have the ceremony outside beings Charlie loved the outdoors so much. The pack was on high alert the whole time. Bella was crying silently beside me the whole time. When they lowered her father into the ground I had to hold her up. I wanted to badly to do something to make her feel better but I knew there was nothing I could say to make this any better.

The place emptied and just left us and the pack. I could feel the atmosphere change drastically and all the pack turned to the woods as 7 people walked out of them. I could tell they were cold ones and I felt

Bella stiffen beside me when she seen them as well.

"Bella?" it was just her name but it was more of a question then anything.

(Bella POV)

I held it together through the whole thing but when he went in the ground I knew that was it my daddy was gone for good. I could see the wolves tense and when Damon turned me around with him so did I.

"Bella?" Just hearing him say my name pissed me off beyond reason. They had no right being here.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked and they all flinched at my icy tone. The pack had come

right behind me waiting for to tell them what I wanted.

"I came back for you love. I am sorry for what I said I didn't mean it. I am also very sorry about your father they say he had a heart attack." I laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah you could say that, especially since Victoria ripped it out of his chest. He is dead because of you just like my mother and Phil. You have some nerve coming back around here and calling me love. I hate you, you worthless piece of shit. This is all your fault because you weren't man enough to stick around and take care of business." Esme gasped and leaned into Carlisle when I said what happened with my parents. Alice was shaking her head, I am guessing trying to figure out why she didn't see anything happen. Rose and Emmett stayed silent. I could tell Emmett wanted to hug me but he stayed where he was and he was smart to do so because if came any closer someone would rip him apart.

"Bella I am so sorry I didn't know she would come after you. I just wanted to keep you safe and then you go and get mixed up with wolves and more vampires." How dare he say anything bad about them. Jasper could fell my anger boiling over as he pulled himself and Alice further away from the group.

"James was her fucking mate you moronic idiot. How could you think that she would not want some kind of revenge. She couldn't get to me so she got to them. If I wasn't for the pack I would have been dead ages ago so you can shut your mouth about them. As for Damon and Stefan you have no say in anything I do."

"I love you and hanging out with wolves and "them"(he spat the word) is even more dangerous then hanging out with us. Please just come with me and I will keep you safe from now on." He was growling at Damon who was smiling at him. I could only imagine what he was thinking cause it was causing Edward to growl even louder. Then the light bulb went off I couldn't slap him cause it would hurt me but it wouldn't hurt Jake. I pulled out of Damon's arms and grabbed jake's hand and walked forward with me.

"That's it love come with us. You can leave the body guard behind you…." he never finished the sentence. I grabbed a tight hold of Jake's hand and slapped the holey hell out of him with it. His head went sideways and everything. With a satisfied grin I dropped Jake's hand and everyone bust out laughing. I got a little closer to him "That is what I think of all the shit you just spouted out the hole in your head. I hope Damon gave you a good show of what happened last night Eddie at least he isn't afraid to touch what is his. Now you can leave here peacefully or I can have the pack rip you to shreds and I can dance around your funeral pire. After all it should be you or her dead not my parents they had nothing to do with this. As for the rest of you I am sorry but I don't have anything to say to any of you either. I want you to go away and leave me the hell alone. I have a new family and at least I know they won't abandon me when I need them most." I turned to walk away and Edward grabbed my arm, big mistake. I may have not casted in a while but it's like riding a bike you never forget.

I spit in his face and then chanted until it caught on fire and he dropped my arm and fell on the ground.

Carlisle was putting the fire out on his face; they all looked frightened of me now. "I am tired of playing the weak little girl I have been playing. I have more power than you can imagine. That was a parlor trick compared to what I could have done to you. Don't ever touch me again." They were all stunned to silence.

Damon had me wrapped in his arms. "If she didn't need me right now pretty boy you would be mine and in pieces. I am going or rather we are going to give you this one chance to leave this place and never bother Bella again unless she wants you to. That means no following us back home either. She doesn't want or need anything to do with any of you, all you have done is cause her pain and I refuse to see her in anymore. Now go and if you happen upon the bitch that did this maybe you can do one thing right and destroy her." He walked me to the car and we went back the house. Everyone was silent the whole way and had been for the last two hours and it was getting old.

"Someone please say something this silence crap is getting old. If you are disappointed in me for hitting him or setting him on fire say something already. Just don't be scared of me I would never hurt any of you." I knew that I could be scary and I had in fact inflicted fear on a lot of people before.

"We are not afraid of you baby or disappointed in you at all. That was the best thing that we have seen in a while and may I say that it was very smart too." Damon said to me.

"B I have known you at your scariest and you didn't scare me then and you don't now. You should have torched his ass all the way. He would not be missed at all." Jake said and the boys just nodded with him. "If you ever want to hit him again just let me know before had and I can put more power into it." He winked at me.

"I think that we are just taking a minute to take in all of what happened today. No one expected them to show and the fact that they could stand there like nothing happened was just unbelievable. I wanted so bad to say something but Stefan had a firm grip to keep my quiet and you needed to do this for yourself. That is why no one said anything cause you really needed to get out your feelings to them and

I think you did a great job with it. That was unmistakable way of you telling them to leave you the hell alone or die." Elena said and it made me feel better.

"I thought it was wicked when you set his face on fire with your spit, you have to teach Bonnie that one she would love it." Jeremy tells me excitedly. Wow doesn't take much to get him all hyper. It was nice to know that no one was upset with me in any way. I knew that one of these days I would have to tell them about Caleb but I really didn't want to, ever. Jake knew a little about it but I still had trouble talking about what happened with him. No not tonight, I had enough to deal with at the moment. But I knew that I would have to deal with it soon enough.

"I think I am going to go lie down. Our flight leaves early and I am tired." I said and I attempted to walk but Damon had me by the hand.

"I don't think so miss not until you eat something. You haven't eaten all day and don't think that I forgot about that. At least go and eat a sandwich baby." He gave me puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no to that. I knew he was right I did need to eat even if I really didn't want to. So I went and made me a sandwich and sat at the table. Jake followed me into the kitchen he had a folder in his hands.

"This is from the realtor they have a buyer for the house. I told dad I would have you look at it and see if that's what you wanted to do. You can always keep it for when you come visit or you could stay with us on the reservation. Ultimately it's up to you. I can have all the stuff you want packed up and sent to you." I grabbed the folder and opened it and signed it without even looking at the price or who wanted it. I didn't care I just wanted the damn thing gone.

"Umm B are you sure you didn't want to look at that at all?"

"No I don't want to Jay. I just want this house and all its memories gone. I would have sold the damn thing for a dollar just to get rid of it. All I want is the pictures off the walls and that's it. You can do whatever you want with the rest of the stuff." I finished my sandwich and he nodded his head. I went up to the room and got changed for bed and sat in the rocking chair by the window for the last time. I seen a pair of eyes watching me from the woods. They were a golden color and I knew it was Edward without even having to be told and seconds later he was surrounded by wolves. He really thought he was going to hide from wolves really.


	13. Slay the Dragon

**Sorry it has been taking so long to update lately. I have been having to much going on. We had no internet for like 3 weeks so that meant no update for you guys, but we are up and running again. I have been working none stop on the story so I can get it finished. I will work on uploading more then one chapter tonight to make up for not updating sooner. R&R **

I opened the window and he walked out the woods with the wolves snarling at him. Those boys were protective and by now they had Jake, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Collin out there and I could hear more howls in the distance. He was about the dumbest person on the planet earth. He had something in his hands and I couldn't see from up here.

"We finished off Victoria we found her a few miles north of the cemetery she was making her way to you. Jasper was the one who finished her off. Just thought you should know. Can you please get your guard dogs to back down so I can talk to you. Please, love." Then Damon walked out the house and was in his face in seconds.

"What did I tell you earlier sparkle boy?" he said and I snickered. "Maybe you should just walk away Edward because I happen to know you are alone here right now. By the time the family sees that you need help you will be a pile of ash. It took you long enough to take care of her and thank Jasper for what he did for me. Now that you delivered the message you need to leave, I want nothing more to do with you. I have something much better with Damon than I ever did with you."

"Yeah dickward she found her forever and that would be me not you. You walked away and I gained the best thing that ever happened to me and I refuse to let you break her anymore then you already have. She is mine now and I won't be giving her up any time soon."

Edward hung his head then looked past Damon and into my eyes. I don't know what he was looking for but apparently he didn't find and he nodded and ran off into the woods. Jake phased back and had his shorts on in seconds.

"You okay B?" he asked me. I let out the breath I was holding and to my own surprise I realized that I was okay. It didn't bother me one bit that I knew I would never see Edward again or his family for that matter. Then I corrected myself on that I knew I would see them again eventually but it would not be until I was ready to see them. I mean forever is a long time and the earth is only so big. I could only hide from them until I am changed then I know I won't have any power anymore. At least I think that is the way it works guess we will have to wait and see.

"Yea sorry I am fine. Kind of got lost in thought for a minute, I think its about time for us to get ready to go home. Jay you promise me that you and the boys will come visit when you can. Give me a few hours and I will cook some food and you go get my Colin and the rest of the pack and we can have a far well party to me and the house." It will be good for me and everyone.

"Okay B I'll be back in a little while. I will send Emily up to help as soon as we get back." I nodded and he shifted then took off into the woods as well. Me and Damon made our way back into the house.

Emily showed up not long after that with a car full of things for us to make. I had the boys help her take all her things into the kitchen. When we had it all in the house we made spaghetti to feed about a hundred people and then garlic bread from about 10 loaves of bread. What can I say those boys can eat. Needless to say all the other people in the house were stunned to silence when they came into the kitchen to see what the smell was and seen so much more food then they did last night and not to mention all the alcohol that was set up on the counter could kill more then a few people. When we party we party hard no to mention with their wold metabolism they could drink more then the average person.

"Hey beautiful." Damon said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head as he hugged me. I think we both knew that this sense of peace we had would only last until we got home and went back to all the problems that were waiting for us there. I really wish all the drama was done but I knew my being a witch would really play into what was going to happen when we got home.

"Hi. Smells good doesn't it? Its a lot of work cooking for all those over grown horses but I love them all the same." I heard a chuckle as Sam walked into the kitchen over to drop a kiss on Em's forehead.

"Over grown horses huh? Well while I recent that we love you to Bells and we are going to miss you all the same when you leave us again. Are you sure we can't persuade you to stay here out of trouble?" Sam always the protector.

"No Sam I can't do that. I know that trouble will always follow me no matter where I go so I might as well great it head on and take it down." I said not taking my eyes off sauce I was stirring, it was almost done.

"Where are all the boys?" I asked.

"They are all in the woods putting some clothes on." He laughed like it was the most natural answer in the world and in there world it was natural. So naturally being me all I did was laugh with him.

"Okay, that's not something you hear everyday at home." Jeremy said out loud. Which only caused me, Sam, and Em to laugh more.

I sighed cause this was going to be one of the last normal nights for me for a long time. We had so much to deal with and it was coming as soon as tomorrow night when our plan left to take us home.

"What's the matter baby?" Damon whispered in my ear.

"Nothing just thinking about what is coming when we get home. Nothing is going to as easy as it is right now and I just know that it is going to be really bad before it gets better for me."

"None of us are going anywhere. I can promise you that and you don't even need to be put into the equation."

"I am already in it and you know that. When I talked to him on the phone it put me in the middle and that is not a place that anyone wants to be when it involves him."

"Just forget about it for now and enjoy tonight with your boys. We can worry about all this when we get back home all our problems are not going anywhere without us I promise." I nodded and turned off the sauce and poured into another big bowl like the other pots before it. I looked outside to see what the boys were up and I seen that they were setting up several long tables across the yard and putting chairs out for everyone. Well that would nice eating outside. Everyone grabbed something to bring outside. So we only had to make two trips in and out of the house to get everything outside. We all sat in out seats and ate in and everyone was talking to whoever was by them and shouting down the table to who wasn't.

"We are going to be okay beautiful, don't worry so much. I would never let anything happen to you. You do believe me?" Damon was whispering to me and with as loud as everyone was being he could have talked out loud and no one would have heard him.

"I do but I just know whats coming way more then any of you. I have a lot to tell you when we get back home about several things. There were two reasons why I quit using magic and I will tell you as soon as we get back home. Neither of them are nice." I kissed his lips and he looked worried out his mind. With every right he should be scared for everything they were all going to learn when we got back home.

Soon the food was all gone and all the boys were in the house cleaning everything up for us to start the real party. The house was clean and the music was up and everyone was drinking. Me and Damon were dancing when a slow song came on and someone tapped his shoulder.

"May I steal her for a dance please?" Colin asked politely. Damon smiled at him and nodded and handed me off to my sweet boy. He was so special I didn't know how anyone would ignore him at all.

"I am going to miss you. Please don't leave me again." Colin said with sadness in his eyes.

"Colin I have to go and help them to keep them safe cause I couldn't keep "him" safe but I will keep them safe. I am the only one who can and you know that. But I promise you this right now that when I am done with all of this I will come back for you and you can come live with me." if I live I thought to myself.

"Do you promise?" He said hopefully.

"Yes sweetie I promise when its all done you can come live with me." I kissed his head and hugged him to me and a tear fell from my eye. The song ended and he kissed my cheek and went off to talk to Brady. Damon came back and took me in his arms again and walked me out the house.

"What happened in there? What did you mean you couldn't protect "him" and you would us cause you are the only one who can?" I just looked at him. I had a feeling that he heard me by the look on his face across the room.

"I said I would tell you everything when we get back home not right now I want to have fun and forget about it for as long as I can. Cause once I talk about I wont be able to forget about anything that I am supposed to do." I pleaded with him and I knew he would let it go for now but I knew the minute we got home he would want answers as would everyone else.

He sighed, "Fine I will for now cause I know that you want to relax. But when we get home you have some explaining to do miss Bella." I giggled and nodded and we walked back in the house.

(Damon POV)

I know she had something big to tell us, well two big things to tell us. I didn't know if I wanted to know either of those things because they were likely to change everything surrounding the whole Klaus and Elena thing. It wasn't safe for her to be around it and I knew now that she was indeed in the middle feet firmly planted on the ground.


	14. Stepping Stones

I kissed her soundly on the mouth. We were now in her room with a house full of passed out wolves.

There were everywhere but not in her room which I was thankful for. I wanted to make her forget about everything that didn't have anything to do with me and her.

I started kissing her face and neck then made my way to her lips. So soft and open to me. I loved her so much. I pulled her shirt off and threw it across the room and made my hands busy palming her breast and kissing her neck at the same time and the sounds she was making only seemed to make me harder then I already was. Just as I was about to pull her pants off there was a knock at the door.

"Bells? Sorry to interrupt but it seems that Collin got some alcohol to and he is throwing up in the downstairs bathroom asking for you." Jake says from the other side the door. I sigh and got up to find her shirt for her. She slipped it on.

"I am sorry. I will be back when I am done." She whispered and kissed me. Many hours later as light was coming through the window she made her way back in the room and laid down next to me. I could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"Is he okay baby?"

"Yes but he didn't want to be alone so I stayed with him til he feel asleep and I held him. I feel so bad that I have to leave him again Damon. I love him so much and his family could care less about him. I told him I would come back for him but to be completely honest with myself and you, I don't know if I am going to be able to come back for him. Not cause I don't want to but the chances of me surviving this is worse then Elena's." She says to me like it's no big deal talking about her death. Like we are having tea talking about the neighbor kids breaking a window. How can she be so calm talking about her own death.

"Nothing is going to happen to you Bella. I will make sure of that and how can you be sitting her with talking about your death like it's nothing?"

"It's just that I will not lie to you about anything and this is something that after last night I will not lie to you about. The outcome for this is not good for me. It never was. Yes I have known this was coming for a long time that's part of the reason I quiet using magic. I thought that if I just quiet that nothing would happen to me and then I moved to Mystic Falls and I knew when I seen Katherine that I couldn't run from what was coming for me." I just didn't know what to say. I Damon Salvatore was rendered quite from this petite female next to me and I was scared about what could happen to her.

"I don't know what to do to keep you safe. You have to tell me how to help you come back for Collin and live for me Bella. I just found you I can't lose you." I pleaded with her. His eyes were brimmed with tears. She had his face between her palms and was rubbing his cheeks shushing him and telling him that it would all work out and not to worry.

"I promise that if I can find a way to never leave you I will. But in order to save people I have to give up something that could kill me. Before you ask, don't ask because I will not tell you anything more right now. We had a deal last night and we are breaking it now. We get on a plane in a few hours and we can all talk about this when we get back home. I will say this, I will do everything in my power to come back here for Collin I will not let him down and I won't make you have to lose anything else that you love Damon, I promise." with that she got up packed our things with magic and grabbed some clothes for a shower.

I walked downstairs having no desire to shower. I had somethings to think about. I seen that everyone was already awake and had their things packed by the front door waiting. Going back home seemed way more ominous then it should.

"Hey you guys got all your things packed?" Jeremy asked me.

"Yea Bella packed them before she went to take a shower. How is the pack of wolves this fine morning?"

I said looking at Jake and the pack outside drinking coffee. "They seem fine to me, which is shocking considering how much they drank last night." Elena said.

I heard a giggle from the stairs, "they drink much more then that normally. You are just lucky they didn't get naked and run through the forest. Which is quite liberating if I do say so myself, but only when you are drunk." Okay. So she ran through the forest naked with a bunch of boys.

"Wow Bella you ran through the woods naked and drunk with a bunch of drunk and equally naked boys?" ah Elena I think she just said that without saying it.

"Yes Elena I did. But I was drunk and when you are witch being one with nature will do that to when you drink to much." She was looking at me when she said this like I was going to some how get mad at her for it. She wasn't with me when she did this and my record before her is down right shameful.

"Hmm. I really don't know what to say to that." Elena continued.

"Don't knock til you try it." Jake walked into the house and cleaning out his coffee cup. He walked over and hugged Bella tight and asked her is she was okay in a low voice. She nodded and he went back out to gather the boys.

After all our things were in the car, the pack waited to say goodbye to Bella.

(Bella POV)

Collin was clinging to me. "Please come back Bella. I wish I could come with you."

"No!" I shouted a little to loud. "I mean..ummm... look Collin it's not safe for you there okay. I will come back baby boy. I won't purposefully do anything to get myself hurt I promise. There is somethings that I am going to have to do though. But don't you worry and I will call and check in with Jake." I hugged him tight and felt the tear stream down my cheek as I kissed the top of his head. I mouthed to Em to look after him for me and she nodded sadly. I let him go and he walked to stand by Seth.

"B you better call me nightly and take care of yourself. I already know you are planning something but please don't do anything stupid." he whispered in my ear while he hugged me. I laughed cause he knew me all to well. Only what was going to happen had nothing to do with what I wanted and everything to do with what I was born for and all those before me that didn't do what needed to be done out of fear for themselves. "I won't do anything less then what necessary and you know that." I whispered back. I let him go and walked to the car.

I took one last look at the pack and the house that I spent summers in and lived in for a while. I was saying goodbye to the house and that life where I was weak and helpless. I didn't want to be that girl anymore and I refused. I promised Caleb I would live and that is exactly what I was going to do, for both of us. I would not deny my magic any longer for fear of something bad coming from because something bad was coming anyway may as well be prepared for it.

"Good bye" I whispered. "I will call when we get home I promise. Sam take of them and don't let Collin out of your sight." I smiled when Collin rolled his eyes. "I will watch his like a hawk after last night and you better call us every night cause if you don't you are going to have a few angry wolves knocking at your front door." I smiled and nodded.

The ride to airport I spent in silence just thinking about what was going to happen when we got home. I needed to tell them somethings I didn't ever want to talk about again but I knew I needed to be honest with them. I really hope they understand what I am going to have to tell them it's not an easy past I have.

To think they are going to find out this isn't the first time I have met an original. I wonder what that asshole was doing right now. I wonder if his number is the same? It's likely that it is maybe I will call him when we get back home. He was a handsome asshole. When we arrived at the airport I robotic-ally went through the motions of getting on the plane to deep in thought to even notice when the plane took off and when it landed. That just signaled that everyone I loved was about to hate me cause there is no way they were going to understand anything I am about to tell them.

Alaric met us at the airport and took us back to the house. "How is Jenna holding up?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Well she was confused at first and then she got mad. Now she is just trying to deal with all the information that we had to tell her and the things we kept from her for a long time. We lied to her and there is no easy way to tell someone you love that you have been lying to them for months. She wouldn't talk to me at all for two days." I just nodded I knew exactly what he was talking about. I was about to be faced with that exact feeling from everyone else. I was about to be on the receiving end of all that hate and anger.

We got back to the house I took a deep breath and got out. I went to grab my bag but Damon was there first grabbing it for me and kissing my head. I guess that was his way of telling me that is was going to be okay even though I knew that it wouldn't be. I waited til everyone was there. It was not a story that I ever wanted to talk about again but it looked like I was didn't have a choice. So I made sure that everyone was here because I was only going to tell it once. I stood at the head of the table with the gang scattered about the dinning room and kitchen. I looked at Jenna sadly she was adjusting which was good atleast she had Ric. I didn't know if I was going to lose every single person in this room when I was done speaking.

There was a tap on the glass door leading out the back door and Elena gasped and looked a little scared but when I turned around my face lit up like a Christmas tree. I ran to open the door for him and he walked in and took me in his arms. He had me in a fierce hug when I heard Damon clear his throat behind us. I pulled away and nodded to him.


	15. The Truth Hurts

"Do you want to tell us what Elijah is doing here? He is after all Klaus's brother." Damon pointed out.

"Well he is part of what I am about to tell you. I didn't call him to come but he always seems to know when I need him most. He always shows up." I smiled to him fondly. I really had missed the cheeky bastard.

"So you knew and are friends with the people who want to kill me? Well it's so nice to know what side you are on what was the plan come here and get us to trust you then you hand me over to Klaus while no one was looking." Elena spat out at me. I felt my eyes prickle with tears I knew how this was going to turn out and I knew that I never should have even thought about telling them. I looked at everyone in the room to see if they felt the same way as Elena seemed to feel. It seemed they did even Damon and well that hurt the most.

"How about to shut your mouth and listen to what she has to say before you make assumptions Elena. You know nothing about her like you thought you did and if she had hatred for you she would not even be thinking about telling you what she is about to." Elijah said. I nodded to him in thanks and he smiled back encouragingly.

"Well first of all I am adopted. Charlie is not my father as you have all come to know and Renee is definitely not my mother. My parents were killed when I was young. Elijah is the one who saved me then and he has been saving me and helping me since. My parents names were Sarah and Josh. This is not my natural eye color it is in fact green."

"Umm why would you say that we all know who your parents are we have met them." Elena said rolling her eyes. Man I was really thinking about just stopping here and walking out the house.

"How about you let her finish what she has to say and you can ask questions later." Elijah pretty much yelled at her.

"They were murdered when because of what they knew. The other reason I am so strong is because before my mother died she used all her power to protect me and my best friend when the people came for them. I was an only child and my best friend...Caleb was..." I almost couldn't continue now and it was just the beginning. A few tears slipped out and Elijah was beside me with an arm around me and nodding for me to continue. "They came when it was dinner time. Vampires looking for something and my parents refused to tell them where the "thing" they were looking for was so they had a hold on me and Caleb and said they would make them watch us kill them and then they would die knowing that there kids would be next for their stupidity. My mother transferred her power then to me and Caleb. It put us in a protecting bubble so to speak. They slit there throats and watched them bleed out with cups under there throats. Then Elijah came in and killed them all and the bubble popped when he promised to never harm us. The reason you all think those people are my parents is cause you have all been how you say "convinced" of that. It was done my an original so you would never know any different. So they took me to Renee and Charlie to raise me and Caleb went to Renee's sister. We always lived next to each other and Elijah had a witch friend teaching me and Caleb pick up our teaching of the craft. We were both exceptionally gifted thanks to my mother. About 2 years ago me and Caleb meet up with the people who were still looking for that "thing" my parents had hid. They ran in to us on me and his walk through the park at about midnight. We were coming back from a lesson. They knew us immediately and started taunting us through our shield. We held hands it made the shield stronger. Now mind you before this me and him had done things with out magic for people for money because we could. So we assumed it had something to do with that. We had right before that did some dealings with a rather snotty original you may know her Stefan Rebecca. She wasn't happy with what we had done to her. She pissed us off so we used a spell to rid her of her hair for a week. Anyway so we thought she hired some help to "deal" with us. Until they mentioned my parents that I let go of his hand the shield dropped. I stared a fire and got two of them but the other two had grabbed Caleb and they had..."

Sweet mercy this was hard to talk about. I was already crying. I took a deep breath and continued. "..they grabbed him unaware because he was watching my back and I turned around and they snapped his neck and I killed them. But it was to late for Caleb. It was my fault that he was dead and there wasn't a thing I could do to change it even though I tried and I almost killed myself. Elijah however showed up before I did and he stopped me and we buried Caleb the only family I had left and with him I buried my magic. I stopped using and then moved to Washington not long after and now I am here." I was clinging to Elijah's chest with him rubbing my back.

"Ok and what was the thing they were looking for that your parents thought was so important that they couldn't just tell them so they could live?" Elena asked.

"You." I whispered. Every single person in the room gasped at that. "My parents were the only people who knew were you were. They were Klaus henchman you could say. Apparently my parents felt that you were more important then themselves and in addition me and Caleb."

"Oooo Bella I am so sorry. This is all my fault." she was sobbing into Stefan's chest. No one else had moved from where they were. Damon didn't look happy. I had no clue as to what but I had a feeling it had to do with me. I knew I would lose everything.

"So you are just here to hand over Elena then as revenge." Damon bit out at me.


	16. What did you just say?

**Two chapters tonight yay! I was debating whether to upload one or two but I decided on two because they are a little short. Don't be mad at me for what I have done...maybe I should hide somewhere.. I hope you enjoy the update as always don't own either characters. Enjoy R&R**

"Is that really what you think of me? That I would do that to her or anyone else in this room. I have done nothing but understanding of you and all your issues. I tell you I lost my whole family and all you can think about is that I have it out for her. If I did she would have been dead a long time ago don't you think? You are an asshole."

"I think it's time for us to leave Dove. Don't you?" Elijah said to me. "We have to keep you safe from him as well." I nodded and summed all my things to me. All neatly packed up and ready to go. I grabbed my motorcycle keys. "I am ready now. I knew that I would lose you all over this. Damon you however I thought you would be more understanding of it. Elena just so you know while you are over there on your high horse just remember that Bonnie's grandma is dead, Caroline and Jenna are vampires, and Tyler is werewolf because of you and they are not trying to kill you. I was just trying to help and we have been friends for a long time. Nice to know what all of you think of me." I thought some one would move to stop me but no one did. Elijah grabbed my bags and walked towards the front door with his hand on my back guiding me.

"Wait why did he say that they have to protect you too?" Damon asked. Like I was telling them anything.

"Why do you care? It has nothing to do with your precious Elena and you obviously never cared about me anyway why start now. If I live or die has nothing to do with any of you anymore." We walked out the door and Elijah got on the bike after I shrunk my bags and strapped them to bike. We rode towards to edge of town to a nice house and stopped.

"This is where we are going to be staying for now Dove. Why don't you get your things and I will show you to your room. I am sorry they didn't even care enough about your feelings and only hers. Though that seems to be all anyone around here cares about and they don't even know that she is the decoy. Now they never will."

The house itself was beautiful but at the moment I just couldn't appreciate it like I should have. I was still processing the fact that people I have known most of my life were thinking I wanted to hurt them. None of them even stood up for me not even Tyler. I didn't expect Damon to think so little of me either but hey that's what I get for thinking that anything good could happen to me.

"Don't let it bother you Dove, eventually they will come around and if they don't then you don't need them anyway. You have always been self efficient and if not then you always have me. I was thinking that for the sack of your sanity and mine maybe we should keep you out of school for a few days. Just til they have had time to process the information that you have provided them with. I can't be with you at school to protect you if they choose to attack you there." Eli always the worrier. When his own brother was more of a threat then any of them could possibly understand. Damn why was it always me with the complicated life? Just then my phone started ringing.

"Hey Jay." I said in monotone.

"What's wrong B?" he asked me.

"Well I finally told them everything. They thought I was here to hurt Elena for revenge. None of them even took the time to understand what I was going through. I have lost not one but two sets of parents

and all they care about is her. Even Damon thinks that about me to." I cried into the phone.

"That's it, we are coming down there with you. If you are in danger then we can protect you, even if its just from them." I heard some grunts of approval in the back ground.

"Jay I will be fine. Elijah showed up today. He took me away from them and we are staying in a house on the outside of the city. I am safe for now. Not that I wouldn't mind a visit, I could use my best friends right about now."

"Me, Quil, and Embry will be there tomorrow." He said. That was all it took for me to break out into a smile.

"Thanks guys. I can't wait to see you, even if I did leave this morning. Tell Sam thank you for me for letting you guys come here with me."

"He has been worried about you since you left. We figured you would not wait to much longer to tell them what happened. We didn't think that they would act like this, but in case they did we planed to come to you." I have no idea what I would do without them being there for me no matter what. At least I knew that I had some true friends.

"Elijah is ok with us coming up there right?" He nodded to me smiling and motioning for me to follow him up to my room.

"He is fine with it. You know that he trusts you guys with me. If he didn't he would not have chosen Charlie to protect me."

"Well me and the boys are going to pack and we will let you know when our plane will be landing. In the mean time don't go anywhere near any of them. We don't know how they are going to treat you. Not that you can't protect yourself." He finished. We walked up the stairs and to left to a hall way and the first door was a bathroom and the next one was my new room. It was beautiful and over the top just like Eli would do. But it had a big window seat and he knew I loved those for reading.

"K well I am gonna settle in here and text me when you know the flight time. Love you Jay."

"Love you to B." With that we hung up. I put my things on the bed and used magic to pick them up. No point in not using it when I needed to get used to it again.

"So what do you think Dove? Do you like the new house?"

"Yes it's beautiful Eli. You have out done yourself. The boys will be here tomorrow I'm sure, early in the morning most likely."

"Alright well let me know and we will pick them up. So have you decided whether or not you are going to continue to go to school?" I was still trying to decide about that one really. I wouldn't need it for anything but I wanted to finish and I didn't want them to stop me from doing what I wanted. "I can see that look on your face and I know you decided to finish. I trust you can protect yourself just fine if they do something. If you are done we can go into town and get you something to eat at the Grill."

Great! Right where they were all sure to be tonight. If there were not at home protecting Elena with there lives. Why can't I just find that one person who wants to protect me like that. I mean besides Eli and the boys, someone that I love, love. I thought I had found that in Damon but I guess that even the smartest people can make mistakes. Hmmm... I wonder where Kol is on this fine day. He sure was nice to look at. Maybe I can spend sometime with him to take my mind off Damon and all my problems.

"Yea sounds good. So Eli, where is Kol. I haven't seen him around town and I know they are all here somewhere. Klaus had the house built big enough for all of you. Though why I don't know he should have known that you would not be living with him again anytime soon."

"As for the house I have no idea and Kol has been around. He had been with Becka helping her with somethings. Shopping mostly they are trying to update there style. I can call him and have him meet us at the Grill if you would like." I smiled sweetly at him and nodded. He was smiling and shacking his head at me.

"Yes, yes I know I haven't called I only just got here. Look stop asking questions to which you already know the answers to Kol. You know Bella is in town so why don't you stop driveling and meet us at the Grill in 30 minutes, she was asking about you." I sounded weird for him to be calling me Bella he has always called me Dove. "He is meeting us go and change you know you want to. 10 minutes Dove."


	17. In Which We Meet Someone New

**Here is the new update. I know it has been a little while since I updated, I really am trying to get better at updating faster but I can only update what I have written and since this one is a work in progress well it takes a little longer to update. Though I learn write all of it before you upload. So anyway I hope you enjoy the drama! R&R**

I squealed and ran to the closet. I found my favorite black tank with the words "Come get some" and my low rise jeans. Converse went on my feet and I was ready. The shirt didn't quite meet my pants so you could see some mid-riff. I put some liner and mascara on in the car. Simple and sexy. I know that Kol will appreciate it. We pulled up and I seen that there cars were here. Ugh great I have to see them already. I don't know if I am really ready for this, but head held high I am Bella Swan and I will not be kept down. We walked in and of course they noticed us and I could see the disdain in there eyes. Damon just wouldn't meet my eyes. Tyler looked like he wanted to come and say something but Caroline grabbed him and shook her head.

"Table for three we have one more joining us. Somewhere in the back please." Eli said to the hostess. She walked to far end of the restaurant where we could see everything in the whole restaurant and bar area. Tactful as ever. We could see them and they could see us and we knew they could hear everything we were going to say.

"Are you okay Dove?" I just nodded my head. The hostess walked away and we waited for out waitress and looked at a menu. I could feel someone staring so I looked up to meet Damon's eyes and I just looked back. He seemed shocked when he looked at me and I didn't know why. I looked away and Eli was smiling at me.

"What is there something on my face already?"

"No your eyes have changed back to blue on there own Dove. That is why he was so shocked when he seen your face." He waved someone over and I knew it was Kol. I had a big smile on my face and I turned to see him walking towards us so I got up to met him. He walked faster when he seen me and swooped me up and twirled me around while hugging me. When he put me down he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and sat back down, he sat down next to me and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"So how have you been Isa?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him as if to say how do you think and he just smiled bigger. "Wanna tell me why one half the Salvatore's was just giving me a death glare for hugging and kissing you." I tensed and he let it go when the waitress came up and asked for our order. Half the menu was pretty much of the table. Kol could put away some food. I smiled and laughed at things we talked about which was nothing important and that made me feel better. Kol told us that Becka had tortured him all day shopping for things for her and he barely got anything, and was made to carry the bags.

"Wanna dance with me Isa. It's been a while since I have twirled you around the dance floor?" I nodded and took a deep breath. I knew how close the dance was to them by the pool tables. Head held high and my hand in Kol's we went to dance. He held me close and I must say it was a lot closer then he normally would in Eli's presence. I knew he was pissing Damon off on purpose. I didn't want him to but I let him anyway especially when he started rubbing his hands down my side and then to my ass and grabbed it.

His face was in my neck breathing in my scent. "You smell divine Isa." He whisper huskily in my ear and I just hummed with him. I was focused on his hands. Then there was nothing. He was pushed away from me.

I turned to see Damon glaring at Kol. I bent to help Kol up and turned back to Damon. I looked at him venomously. How dare he do that. What fucking right did he think he had after how he acted. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled him.

"His hands all over you is what I have a problem with. You are my girlfriend and he needs to keep his damn hands to himself or I will remove them." I laughed humorlessly at him. He looked at me like I lost my mind. Kol grabbed my hand and held me closer to him in case something bad happened.

"Girlfriend?" I laughed. "Really. That's funny cause this afternoon you didn't think that when I was accused of bull shit nor when I got my shit and walked out. You didn't care then so why do you now. Just cause someone else is interested now you care? How dare you, why don't you go back over there to all the other back stabbing people I used to call my friends. They like you all seem to like jumping to conclusions. If you knew anything about what you thought you knew about you would know this is Kol, Elijah's brother." His eyes widened when I was done. Yea take that shit and love it.

"I just... I am not going to have this conversation with you right here with all these people. Where are you staying we can talk later." Yea like that was going to happen. He just wanted to know where we were so they could spy on us. I could smell his lie with my magic. Did he really think I was that stupid. I pulled out of Kol's had and walked to him and got near his ear and whispered, "Do you really think that I am that dumb. I can smell you lying to me." I was so deeply hurt right now but I was not going to let him know that.

"You have a good night with your friends. I will do that same with mine." I turned away from him with his mouth hanging open, pulling Kol with me back to the table where Eli was. He never moved from his spot knowing I could handle this on my own and if not then Kol had my back. "You ready to go?" he nodded and we walked out the way we came. I seem Damon glaring at us on the way out and I shot him the bird.

(Damon's POV)

I was stunned to silence. I had been all day. I honestly didn't know what to think about what she said. I can't lie that when I seen the hurt on her face when I didn't defend her was like a knife to my heart. I just couldn't let the fact that she was apparently looked after her whole life by the brother of the man that was trying to kill Elena. She could have told us before but then I realized that she took her time telling us all the stuff she did because she knew what would happen. Just like she thought we all just jumped ship on her and stayed with Elena. Elena who had been best friends with Bell her whole life. We decided to not deviate from the plan and go to the Grill. No one was talking about Bella if they could help it. We needed to know things like what Elijah had meant about protecting her from Klaus too.

I knew all to well when I asked the question this afternoon she was not going to tell me. What she said was true and it hurt to hear it. I smelled her before I seen her. She looked heavenly tonight to. A nice tight tank top that said "come get some" and boy did I want to go and get some, tight pants to didn't quiet touch her shirt so you could see some skin. I seen Tyler and I knew he wanted to go and talk to her but Blondie didn't let him go.

"No Tyler. We don't know who's side she is on and after today we can't trust her."

"Really we have known her her whole life and you decide now that we can't trust her. She has done nothing to ever suggest that we can't trust her. You don't see her hanging around Klaus do you. We all know the he and Elijah don't get along, so I don't know why we are ignoring someone we have known forever Caroline." He was clearly pissed.

"Just don't." She pleaded with him and he hung his head in defeat. I heard Elijah ask for a table for three in the back. He was tactful that would allow him to see the whole room and watch everything that was going on. He would know if someone was getting near them. Seems he doesn't trust us either. After how we acted with Bella today though I can see why he wouldn't trust us near her. We should be ashamed of ourselves.

"Are you okay Dove?" I heard him ask her but all she did was nod her head. I wonder why he called her Dove all the time. Not that is wasn't a nice nickname.

"We need to find out where they are so that we can see if they really are hanging out with Klaus or not. We need to see if she is a threat to Elena or not. I know that you are about the only person she will talk to Damon so that makes it your job to do recon." Stefan said to me right near my ear in a barely whisper. I know that he wanted to protect his girl but damn why do I always have to lose what is mine to accommodate him? I knew he was right so I just nodded and looked up met her eyes. To say that I was shocked was an understatement I mean I knew it showed. Her eyes were to most beautiful blue that I have ever seen in my long years.

She hurriedly turned back to Elijah like she didn't know what the hell I was looking at her like that for. She asked if there was something on her and face to which he told her about her eyes. She quickly grabbed something to see her eyes which apparently changed of there own accord. I seen him waving to someone near the door and it was a guy. Medium build with brown hair and he was definitely invited to join them. Had she replaced me already. The answer I got is not the one I was hoping for when Bella got up with a big smile on her face and the man walked faster towards her. He scooped her up and twirled her around and then kissed her cheek. I was livid who the hell did he think he was with his hands all over my girl. If she still was my girl that was but still he shouldn't be touching her. I would kill him.

Stefan grabbed my arm and shock his head no at me. Ugh always the level headed one. "So how have you been Isa?" he asked her. Isa? How many nicknames does she have? "Wanna tell me why one half the Salvatore's was just giving me a death glare for hugging and kissing you." I seen her tense when he asked her that. Yes why Bella do tell him why I was giving him the death glare baby. She didn't even answer him and he just let it go. They ordered almost everything on the menu. We listened to the conversation without looking like we were. It was nothing important and it made me pissed every single time she laughed at something he said.

Not to mention I could see his arm around her waist even from across the room. How I wanted to rip his arms off his body for touching her. "Wanna dance with me Isa. It's been a while since I have twirled you around the dance floor?" I heard him ask her. No she does not want to dance with you pretty boy. You need to keep your damn hands to yourself. But that is not what happened. She got up and he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor which was conveniently located right next to us.

"Try to control yourself Damon, please." Elena pleaded with me. Easy for her to say someone didn't have there hands all over her significant other. He was holding her so close you wouldn't be able to fit a piece of paper between them and she didn't seem to mind. Not then or when he started running his hands down her sides or when he grabbed her ass. That was the breaking point cause he was looking right at me as he was doing it. Then I lost it when he sniffed her neck and I heard him say, "you smell divine Isa."

That was crossing the line so way in hell was I going to let some original prick taste my girls blood. Before anyone could stop me I went over and pushed him away from her and he hit the ground.

She gave me a venomous look and yelled, "What the hell is your problem?" What the hell was my problem? Really that is what she says to me I think it was obvious what my problem was some other man had his paws all over what was mine.

"His hands all over you is what I have a problem with. You are my girlfriend and he needs to keep his damn hands to himself or I will remove them." I said as it was not clear enough for him that she was taken and wouldn't be going anywhere with him. No or ever.

"Girlfriend?" She laughed humorously at me. "Really. That's funny cause this afternoon you didn't think that when I was accused of bull shit nor when I got my shit and walked out. You didn't care then so why do you now. Just cause someone else is interested now you care? How dare you, why don't you go back over there to all the other back stabbing people I used to call my friends. They like you all seem to like jumping to conclusions. If you knew anything about what you thought you knew about you would know this is Kol, Elijah's brother." His brother? So this was another original? Well that just meant that he has known her since she was little girl to and here he was rubbing his hands all over her. That was kind of sick. But then I was old enough to be here great great oh whatever. I am different however, because I didn't know her when she was a little kid. What she said however stung bad. Like a burn, she didn't say anything untrue though. I deserved everything she just said to me.


End file.
